Don't Ever Leave Me Again
by Fallen-Angel-RM
Summary: 3 year old Mikan forced to live in a place called Gakuen Alice a part from her mother the only person she trusts besides her father which is in the academy as a teacher!
1. Note

**Note**

_Kays. Hi guys I'm telling you cuxz its too long to put in the first part of the story. Ok so the thing is Mikan's father is NOT dead. (well not yet at least –hint-) _

_He is still alive and LIVING in the academy as a teacher there,because it is not exactly in the 1 chapter there are only like hints tat you have to guess on. So ya just telling you. I know I'm a very lazy person. -.-" _

On with the story. . .


	2. Welcome to Gakuen Alice

Hey guys I'm back! Bwhahahah lol. Ok this one is called Don't Leave Me Again though I don't even know why I named it that I might change the name so beware.

(in some parts Mikan doesn't talk properly as she is still young so. . . ) Okies enjoy!

Disclaimer: I **do not** own Gakuen Alice.

Chapter 1

-

It was in the middle of the school year and Yuka couldn't keep Mikan away from the academy any longer as she was too powerful.** "Mommy don leave mi! Don leave Mikan alonee . . ."** 3 year old Mikan said with watery eyes.

"**Sorry Mikan, be a good girl we will meet soon . . . Mikan be . . ."** Yuka couldn't finish her sentence two men in black had already dragged Mikan away from the gate. **"Mikan please be safe . . ."** Yuka prayed as she saw the figurers of the two men fade into the mist. After Mikan parted with her mother she was brought to the elementary school's principles office.

The two men left her there alone on a sofa bed. A few minutes later a man wearing a purple dress like top and purple long pants with frills came out of the door. **"Konnichiwa Mikan-chan. I am your teacher you can call me Na-ru-mi-sen-sei."** He said breaking up the words so that Mikan could understand him.

"**Get away from me you freak."** Mikan said now with her eyes totally dry with no emotion on her face at all. You see Mikan is naturally a very happy person but since she was in the academy that both she and her mother hated she didn't want to befriend anyone teacher or such.

Narumi sighed and said. **"Hai then please at least follow me to your new classroom. Here is a map to your new room. I don't want to use my Alice on you on the first day you're here so please follow me." **Narumi said handing Mikan a map.

"**It wont make a differencea if you use it or not I would just nullify it."** Mikan said giving the 'are you that stupid' face. **"If you won't listen to me I'll just call your otuo-san here."** Narumi said getting very serious.

After hearing the Mikan just walked with Narumi to her new classroom. **"Come in when I tell you to ok?"** Mikan just leaned against the wall. Narumi walked in the classroom talking Mikan's action as a yes. **"Ohayo mina-san today we have a new student joining us. Mikan you can come in now."**

Mikan walked into the class. She turned towards the class and said emotionlessly. **"Mikan Sakura, type, Dangerous, Special Star."** The class gasped when Mikan said 'Special Star' because none of them had ever seen a Special Star before. **"Ok so now we have to choose a partner for Mikan. Would anyone like to volunteer?"**

Everyone's hands popped up except for Hotaru's, Anna's and Nonoko's. **"Hmm. Hai Hotaru-chan shall be Mikan's partner."** Right after Narumi finished his sentence . . . **"BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!"** He got shoot three times by Hotaru's 'Baka Gun.'

"**I told you never to call me with a chan you gay teacher."** Hotaru said emotionlessly as usual. **"H-hai Mikan you can go sit next to Hotaru. Ok class free period!"** Narumi said rubbing his head. After that he skipped out of the classroom. (wow he recovered quick)

Mikan took a seat next to Hotaru which was surprisingly at the back. When Mikan sat down everyone crowded round her asking her questions about her Alice and stuff which made her real pissed. So she ended up jumping out the window breaking the glass.

As soon as she was out of the classroom she ran as fast as she could to the northern forest. She reached there panting. She leaned against a tree and took out a necklace her mother gave her for her 3rd birthday.

She held it tightly as it was the only connection to her mother that she had. Her mother had the exact same necklace. Both of them wore the necklace at all times, they didn't want to lose the most precious thing to them, each other.

**Flashback **

It was Mikan's birthday. She and Yuka were at a friends house as they didn't want to leave any trace whatsoever of there whereabouts. **"Mikan do you want to open your present now?"** Yuka asked smiling at her daughter. **"Can I mommi?"** Mikan asked with shining eyes full of hope. **"Of cause you can it's your birthday you can do anything who want today."** Yuka said.

"**Yay! Thank you mommi"** With that Mikan ran towards Yuka and hugged her. Mikan opened her present to find a sliver heart shaped locket with the words engraved: _'Mikan I will always be with you wherever you are.'_ Mikan looked up from her present and started to cry not tears of sadness but tears of joy.

"**Do you like it? Mommy also has one just like it just that there are no words on it."** Yuka said rubbing of the tears on Mikan check with her thumb.

Mikan nodded and said. **"Mommi lend Mikan your neckalace"** Yuka passed her necklace to Mikan. Mikan held the necklace in her hand, a bright light came out and Mikan passed the necklace back to her mother. Yuka looked at the necklace carefully and saw the words: _'Mommy, you will always be in Mikan's heart.'_

**End of Flashback **

Mikan's head turned towards a tree. **"Who's there! Show yourself."** Mikan shouted. **"Hmm little girl can sense me. Very interesting."** Persona said coming out from behind the tree Mikan was glaring at smirking. **"Who are you?"** Mikan asked like she wanted to kill him. **"I am the ****dangerous ability teacher." **Persona said grinning.

"**Academy scum."** Mikan said slowly walking away. **"If I am what you call me then what is your father to you now?"** Persona asked. Mikan set a tree on fire.

"**You dare say anything bad about my father again you might just end up like that tree over there or worse."** Mikan said. After that Mikan walked out of the forest pissed off. ( Wow I really wanna see Mikan pissed XD )

Mikan walked around the school aimlessly. Soon she decided to go to her new room. She took out the map the freak of a Narumi gave her and started turning the map up and down until she found the right side up.

She found her way to her room and opened the door that was surprisingly open?! Mikan walked around the huge room and found a note on the table. It read: _Hey Mikan, how have you been? Knowing you and how your mother raised you, you properly skipped class am I right? Anyway hope we can meet soon. – Dad_

Mikan held the note in her hand tightly and then burned it as she didn't want anyone to see the note. She looked around the whole room which was more of a min house. There was a bathroom, bedroom, kitchen, living room and a study room. In fact it could already be counted as a house.

Mikan jumped onto her bed and just laid there staring at the ceiling. At this point she was really bored. She wished she could be with her mother everything was right when she was with her. Nothing could stop them.

Before Mikan knew it, it was dinner time. She got out of bed and started walking towards the canteen. As she walked along the hallway she saw Hotaru. Hotaru came up to her and said. **"Can I take a picturea of you?"** Mikan just ignored Hotaru and continued walking towards the canteen. 

**-TBC-**

Mikan: I don't like my personality

Me: Deal with it.

Mikan: You've gotten way into depression huh?

Me: yup why? Got a problem with it?

Hotaru: Stop putting idea's into her head Rena

Me: Too bad I'm pretty sure their already in there.

Hotaru: . . . Remember to Review. Reviewing is free in this fanfic.


	3. Missions Aren't Fun

Kays chapter two is out.

I wanna thank the people who reviewed ^ ^

**Lanel**

**Wyntta**

**Natsumikanlove **-winks-

Ty's to the people who added favourites and story alert I'm pretty sure some people did but sry I don't know your names I deleted all me mail. T.T

_**Thoughts: Bold+Italic**_

**Talking: Bold**

_Notes they write to each other: Italic_

Enjoy! ^ ^

Disclaimer: I **do not** own Gakuen Alice.

Chapter 2

-

**Mikan's POV**

_**I didn't want to ignore that purple eyed girl but I couldn't help it. I don't want to get close to anyone. Even if it means being hated by the whole class. I can't risk it. Them being with me might even put them danger and I just can't do that it's not fair. I just can't.**_

**End of POV**

Mikan walked into the canteen only to most of her classmates staring at her. She sighed and walked to get her food. When she was lining up Mikan could hear people talking about her but she just ignored them.

After she got her food she found an empty seat and sat down. She started eating her dinner. While eating she could feel eyes running up and down her body. It felt weird but she managed not to snap.

Hotaru came in, got her food and sat next to Mikan. Mikan was going to leave when she saw Hotaru sit next to her but before she could Hotaru gave her a note and it read: _Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable earlier. I hope we can still be friends._

Mikan was touched by this note. She looked at Hotaru who had sorry and regret in her eyes. Mikan smiled at her and nodded. They both ate their dinner and left for the hallway.

"**Hey do you want to go to my room and play Uno? I got it for my birthday but I haven't played it once."** Hotaru asked hopping her new friend would come and play with her.

"**Yea sure."** Mikan said with warmth in her voice.

The two new friends walked towards Hotaru's room. It was slightly smaller then Mikan's. When they came into Hotaru's room Hotaru told Mikan to make herself at home in the living room while she got the Uno cards out.

When Hotaru came out with the Uno cards they started to play. Both of them sucked at Uno so they ended up in a tie. It was getting late so Mikan decided to go to her room for the night. (I'm guessing their late is 9 30p.m.? They **are** 3 year olds) The two friends said their goodbyes and Mikan walked to her room.

When Mikan reached her room door she wasn't really tired since when she was with her mum they used to stay up all night till dawn sometimes as they were being chased by both the academy and the AAO.

When Mikan opened her door she found Persona sitting on the window sill. (Did I spell it right?)

"**Hello again, Mikan."** Persona said in a serious tone. **"Where have you been? Little girls shouldn't be out with any ones consent."**

"**Really what type of person thinks of sending a 3 year old out on a mission at such a late time to that?"** Mikan replied sarcastically

"**Well I'm sure it's not that late for a person like you now is it? I mean you have been running around with your mother hiding till dawn before. Am I right?"** persona said now smirking.

Mikan took a step back at this. Mikan open and closed her mouth several times. She wanted to say something but she couldn't.

"**It's best you just follow orders. I'm saying this for your own sake not just because the ESP told me to."** Persona said suddenly in a somewhat sad tone.

"**Why would you want to help me? In fact why should I even trust you?! In my 3 years of living I learned something and what was that you asked it's that I can trust no adult in this freaking academy! None of them mean any good not at all. So why on earth would I even think of believing a single freaking word you say?!"** Mikan said lighting fire balls around her ready to throw at anytime. (Yup she has the nullification and S.E.C Alice)

"**Because I know. I know what it's like to lose a love one. Do you actually think I want to do this? Do you think I just follow him like a puppet because I want to?!"** Persona said flaring up a bit now. **"Mikan, if I could do anything I wanted to the first thing I would do is get out of this god damned academy. I was also once a student here I know what it feels like but unlike you I don't have a loving family to go back to. I'm stuck here for the rest of my life."**

There was silence for a while. Mikan stopped using her Alice and walked towards Persona and whispered. **"Give me the mission."**

Persona sighed. **"You sure you want to take it up?"**

Mikan nodded and Persona briefed Mikan on the mission. **"Your alias will be Aisu Tora. Good luck." **

"**Wont need any. . ."** With that Mikan teleported to where her mission was to be carried out.

By the time Mikan came back it was already 5 a.m. The mission was easy but she had to use an awful lot of her Alice. She teleported to her room and flopped onto her bed. She looked at the clock 5 13a.m.

"_**Well I guess I'm not going to school. I would properly sleep till 11 anyway. I guess I could go for afternoon classes."**_ Mikan thought as she drifted of to sleep.

Mikan yawned as she got out of bed. She looked at the clock again 10 39a.m. _**"Hmm I slept less then I thought I would."**_ Mikan thought as she washed up and got dressed.

Mikan walked slowly out of the dormitory as she still had a lot of time till afternoon classes started. (I don't think her little legs can carry her anywhere fast any way XD)

Mikan walked into the classroom, it was real noisy because Narumi had to take care of something again and the relief teacher was left to take care of the class.

Mikan walked to her seat next to Hotaru. Hotaru quickly took out a note and passed it to Mikan to read.

_What happened to you why didn't you come for morning classes? _

They started writing notes back and forth.

_Nothing. . ._

_Mikan, I know it's not nothing come on can't you at least tell me?_

_. . . . If I tell you will you promise not to tell anyone else?_

_. . . Ok I won't tell anyone._

_It was a mission I came back at 5+ and I wanted to get at least 4 hours of sleep._

_A mission?! But you told me last night your type was life shorting type right?_

_Yea it is._

_Then why didn't you rest more? 4 hours of sleep isn't a lot you know. Are you sure you're ok to even come to class? We have Jin Jin next you know._

_Hotaru relax I'm fine. Just carry on making your invention it helps you relax doesn't it?_

_How did you know? _

_It's a dead give away Hotaru. =)_

_Kay's thanks Mikan._

At that moment Jinno came in carrying a big stack of papers. **"Ok class today we shall have a pop quiz."** Jinno said with his usual strict face.

Morns and groans came from the class but Jinno just ignored them and said. **"Like always, you will not be allowed to use your Alice during the quiz. I will give out the papers you can start once you get the paper."**

"_**Math huh? (Insert smirk here) My best subject."**_ Mikan thought as she got the paper.

Mikan finished the paper in half an hour even though she was suppose to finish it in an hour half. Mikan got out of her seat walked to the teacher's desk, put the paper down and walked towards the room door.

"**And where do you think your going Miss Sakura?"** Jinno asked sarcastically.

"**Restroom. Don't worry I've already finished my paper you can check it if you want."** Mikan answered

Everyone in the class gasped except Hotaru who was finishing her paper as well. All of a sudden whispers could be heard from all over the class. **"She finished the paper?! I've only done the first section."** You could hear one say. **"What?! Is she some kind of freak? How could she have done that so fast?" **Said another.

"**Class! Continue with your work I don't want to hear another word from you."** Jinno said.

Mikan just stood there next to the door. Jinno took Mikan's paper and read it. His eyes widen with shock, Mikan got all the question's right. Mikan grinned and walked out of the classroom.

A few minutes later she heard footsteps coming from behind her. She turned around to find Hotaru trying to catch up with her.

"**You wanna go with me to the Sakura tree?"** Mikan said ending with a slight smile at the end. Hotaru smiled and nodded.

The two set off towards the Sakura tree. When they reached the Sakura tree they were holding each other's hand walking like their legs were tied together. (As in like in three legged races.)

Hotaru and Mikan sat down with a loud 'thump!' They were tired from walking but they still enjoyed it. Just the sight of the Sakura tree was worth the long walk.

Mikan and Hotaru started chatting happily about their interest and stuff like they knew each other since forever.

Mikan never smiled in front of anyone but with Hotaru she felt somewhat safe like how she would feel with her mother. At the point of time Hotaru was the only person she could trust. . .

They talked and talked till it was dinner time. When they heard the bell they were surprised at how much time had already passed.

Mikan sighed and said. **"Time passes so fast doesn't it? Come on let's go."** Both of them quickly got up and ran to the canteen.

For the next few days Mikan and Hotaru were never apart. They went everywhere together. In the morning they would wait for each other in the hallway then go to class together, during class they would pass notes to each other, when it was dinner time the would eat together then go to one of their room's to talk or play games and stuff.

The whole class was talking about them. Some said things like **'When did Hotaru and Mikan get so close?'** or **'Are both of them best friends or something?' **Well the both of them didn't care what other people thought of them but this type of talks pass on really fast and soon half of the school knew about it.

From the Elementary school to the Middle school and from the Middle school to the High school. Everyone was talking about Mikan and Hotaru. Soon it even reached the ESP and he was not happy with Mikan's new friendship.

**ESP's Office**

"**Are you sure of this Rei(Persona)?"** The ESP asked.

"**Yes sir." **Persona replied

"**Hmm. . . I never thought the girl would actually make a friend here."**

"**She was rather reluctant at first sir."**

"**Well I guess it's all well since now we'll just have something else to threaten her with. Am I not wrong?" **

"**Yes sir."**

"**Well you don't have to use it yet. I have something else in mind for what is to happen to her and her little friend. That is all you may leave."**

"**Yes sir"** Persona bowed and left.

**Forest, at Night **

"**Mikan I suggest you stop your friendship with Imai Hotaru."** Persona said

"**What?! Why?"** Mikan answered shouting

"**Mikan calm down. The ESP wants to use your friends as another 'threat' to you."**

"**This is why I don't want to get close to anyone it'll just hurt them."**

"**Mikan I'm sorry but. . .""It's ok. . . I didn't just come here to talk did I? Just give it to me."**

"**Fine. You are to get information on the AAO boss. Tsubasa will help you he has the shadow manipulation. Hope you guys get along"** After saying that Persona disappeared into the forest.

"**Konnichiwa Mikan-chan."** Tsubasa said coming out from behind the trees.

"**Don't talk to me like you know me so well."** Mikan hissed

"**Come on don't be like that."**

"**What do you know you're just another one of 'them'. I don't plan to make friends while I'm here anyway."**

"**Well let's just get going anyway. Your going to teleport us there right?"**

"**No. I'm going to fly us to Mars where we will die of lack of air."**

Mikan grabbed Tsubasa and teleported to the front gate of the AAO building. Around them was nothing but trees. If you looked around all you would see is darkness. Behind the gate was a huge metal door that was guarded by two heavy armed men.

Mikan whispered something to Tsubasa. He nodded in response and then took a big step away from Mikan.

**Tsubasa's POV**

Mikan's eyes turned icy blue; the air around her became very cold she put her hands out in front of her. Everything in a straight path from the gate to the big metal door turned to ice. Even the to armed men, everything was frozen solid.

Mikan blinked a few times, she returned to normal. She touched the ice and everything that was frozen broke into oblivion. _**"Compared to her half the people in the DA are nothing. I wonder why I was put on a mission with her. I mean she's right I'm nothing but one of 'them'."**_ I thought with a little grin.

**End of POV**

"**Stop standing there grinning and hurry up. We're not here to enjoy the scenery."** Mikan said getting pissed.

Tsubasa caught up with Mikan who was already standing at the door of the AAO. **"The files are all in a room at the top level of the building. It's surrounded by about 80-230 men on each level. There are 5 levels not including the top floor. Total, building consists of at least 1000+ armed men, all of them have Alice. This is too easy I don't have a good feeling about it. "** Mikan said still walking forward.

"_**What type of Alice is that?! Is it even an Alice? Plus 1000 men is too easy?!" **_Tsubasa thought with a 'WHAT THE HELL' look on his face following Mikan. _**"What is this girl? Is she even human?"**_

"**I can hear you ya know. Did you expect this to be so easy? 1000 men all around the building is way too little, something's not right here."** Mikan said seriously.

"**Isn't 1000 a lot of people? I mean their all Alices right? "**

"**Are you really an 8 year old that has gone on missions for the past 5 years? It's the AAO what do you expect? 3 little girly men walking around guarding 1 level?"**

"**I haven't gone on a mission for the past 3 years when I was 5. Something happened and I was transferred into the SA class."**

There was silence. Suddenly there were voices coming from behind the door. Mikan used X-ray to see how many men were at the other side. **"There are about 100 men inside. When I open the door use your shadow manipulation on as many people as possible inside. . . At the count of 3. 1 . . . . 2 . . . . 3!"**

Mikan blasted the door open. Tsubasa started using his shadow manipulation. Mikan used human pheromone and soon everyone besides Tsubasa who she had put a shield over was walking into a wall bumping their head on it.

The night continued like that going from one level to another until they reached the top. The door was open Tsubasa started to walk towards the door but Mikan stopped him. Tsubasa gave Mikan a 'what's wrong' type of look.

Mikan made a little ice ball with her hands and threw it next to the door. Suddenly the ground started to shake. There was a big hole where Mikan threw the ball and it was nowhere in sight.

"**Coming up here was easy because this level is filled with traps. The problem is the files are most likely deep in all of these. It would take sometime to get through all of it. I just hate missions like this; it's a waste of time." **Mikan said looking into the deep hole.

"**Well can you predict what type of traps there are?"**

"**I'm a 3 year old not God."**

"**Don't you have at least one Alice that can help here?"**

"**No, not really why do you think I said his was a waste of time? Plus if we get through everything just to find that this was just some old building that the AAO were using just to mislead us I'm gonna get real pissed off."**

"**It's already midnight you know."**

"**That's what I mean. Its midnight, getting through all of this would take an hour half or maybe even more. You have to see what type of trap it is then think how you're going to get out of it and even worse if you get trapped we might just be here till dawn."**

"**Then let's get going cux I don't wanna stay up so late."**

Mikan nodded and they carried on. Trap after trap somehow one way or another they got through it. (Ok that part sounded like a romance novel) They finally got to through all the traps and the sun was already rising.

Mikan opened the door where all the files should be just to find some old computers with no data whatsoever inside.

"**This was just a waste of time and energy. Come on let's go back."** Mikan said with irritation in her voice.

Suddenly Mikan fell to the ground coughing out blood.

"**Hey! Are you ok?"** Tsubasa asked panicking.

Mikan ignored Tsubasa question. She just grabbed his leg and teleported back to the academy. When they were firmly on the school grounds Mikan was already totally passed out.

Tsubasa looked at the unconscious Mikan, lying there not moving at all. **"I better get her to the hospital."** Tsubasa thought carrying the small little girl up bridle style. (XD)

Tsubasa ran to the hospital with Mikan in his hands as fast as he could. When he reached there, he went to the nearest nurse he saw and told her what happened.

The nurse quickly brought Mikan to a room she told Tsubasa to go back to his dorm and that it would be alright. Tsubasa nodded and walked away with a worried expression still on his face.

**The Classroom**

Narumi came in the classroom that day skipping. (It was already morning when Mikan came back.)

"**Morning my beauties!"** Narumi said happily as usual but then he suddenly got very serious. **"I'm afraid Mikan can't come to class today. She is in the school's hospital resting."**

Hotaru stood up immediately and ran out of the classroom towards the school's hospital with only one thing in her mind, Mikan . . .

**Hospital (gasp)**

"**What room is Sakura Mikan in?"** Hotaru asked panicking

"**I'm sorry Miss Sakura is not allowed to have any visitors."** A lady at the desk replied

"**Please . . . tell me"** Hotaru said beginning to cry

"**Well . . . she's in room 9"** The lady said with the last four words in a whisper.

"**Thank you."** Hotaru whispered back.

Hotaru ran down the hall looking for Mikan's room. 'Room 9 . . . Room 9. Where is it?' Hotaru thought. Finally she came to the end of the hallway and there it was 'Room 9'

Hotaru peeked through the window to make sure it was Mikan and saw a sleeping Mikan with cuts all over her. (From the traps) Hotaru opened the big door (well big to her) and rushed in.

"**Mikan . . . Mikan please don't die!"** (She's not dead idiot stop cursing her) Hotaru said with watery eyes.

"**H-Hotaru what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in class?"** Mikan said with a very faint voice

**"Mikan . . . I'm just glad you're safe"** Hotaru said as she sighed in relief.

Mikan gave Hotaru a hug and wiped her tears away with her right thumb. The two friends smiled at each other and soon Mikan fell asleep with Hotaru sitting next to her holding her hand.

**-TBC-**

Me: How was that? I don't own the game Uno and if you people are wondering where Natsume is and why he didn't bug Mikan AT ALL yet well let's just say he's not going to be seen on these pages till Mikan is like 7+ or so hehe (aw poor Rei, traped inside the academy)

Mikan: Why? You should keep him there longer.

Me: He won't be as perverted as in my last story.

Mikan: Oh then it's ok. I'll help you end it Rena-chan! Please Review ^_^ if you don't the perverted guy will get you. (perv is Nat and jk he wont come chasing after you.)


	4. He left without a word

Hey does anyone think I should make then paragraph's longer? If you think so you can put it in the review. Cux I re read it and I find them too short it feels weird _

People who reviewed I give you thanks:

Lanel

Natsumikanlove

( ^ those too have reviewed all me stories well its only two stories)

JuSt To RaNdOm

IceGirl7

Ty's to people who added fav and story alert.

Disclaimer: I **do not** own Gakuen Alice

Chapter 3

-

Hotaru was in Mikan's hospital room visiting her.

"**Mikan the doctor said that you could come out today!"** Hotaru said with a small smile.

"**Really?" **

Hotaru nodded excitedly. The two started discussing what they would do when Mikan was out of the hospital and they could play again. They both wanted to go to central town so they decided to go right after Mikan could get out. (Of the hospital)

**Central Town**

"**What are you going to buy?"** Mikan asked looking at the wagon her friend was dragging.

"**Material's for an invention I'm going to give . . ."** Hotaru covered her mouth.

"**Give who?"** Mikan asked.

"**. . . Santa." **

"**Hotaru, is that really the best excuse you've got?"**

"**Not really." **

Both girls burst into laughter. They continued walking the streets of central town. Hotaru got all the things she needed and they went back to the dorms. They decided to go to Hotaru's room to watch a movie.

"**Ne Hotaru, What movie do you want to watch?"** Mikan asked her best friend.

"**I'm not really sure. What do you want to watch?"**

"**I have no idea . . ."**

Mikan stared at Hotaru blankly. They both giggled. They ended up having a sleepover since the next day was a Saturday. They played pillow fight's, watched some comedy movie, played some hand games then they finally went to sleep hugging each other.(Aw)

**1 and a Half Years Later **

**Rooftop (6 a.m.)**

"**Hotaru, what time does the opening ceremony start?" **5 year old Mikan asked calmly. They were watching the sun rise together.

"**8a.m. but you have to be there at 7 30 right? Miss Representative." **Hotaru answered.

"**Hotaru, I told you never to call me that. You know I hate being that shitty guy's puppet."**

"**Sorry Mikan and I thought we agreed no cursing that guy."**

"**Sorry Hotaru."**

"**Kay."**

"**Come on, nevertheless we still have to get ready." **

Hotaru nodded and both of them went back to Mikan's room. There was no noise when both of them were walking down the hallway but it was not the bad type, both of them were just lost in thought.

When they reached Mikan's room they said their goodbye's because Hotaru had to do something in her room and they decided to just meet after the ceremony.

**Mikan's POV**

Hotaru and I decided that we would both meet after the opening ceremony because she had something to do. So I went back to my room by myself. When I came into the room Persona was there. . .

"**Come on, we have a meeting."** Persona stuck out his hand.

"**Now? Just before the ceremony?"** He nodded.

"**ESP's?"** He nodded again

I took his hand and we teleported there. . . .

**ESP's Office (still Mikan's)**

"**Ah. . . My dear Mikan you finally came." **That ass I wish I could kill him . . . ESP. . . **"Please take a seat."**

I took a seat as ordered.

**Hotaru's POV**

I forgot to give Mikan her bracelet back. She should still be in her room. I better give it to her before the ceremony starts. I knocked on Mikan's door there was no reply. I knocked on it again but this time harder, still no reply.

That's it I was getting mad I knocked down Mikan's door and it landed with a bang. I scanned Mikan's room. Everything was normal; there wasn't a single thing out of place.

She must've already left. I guess I would have to give it to her after the ceremony. I hope she doesn't start panicking again. I sighed as I walked out of the room. The hallway was pretty noisy even though it was 6 15 in the morning.

Everyone was getting ready for the opening ceremony. Suddenly someone broke me from my thoughts. **"Imai-san were you looking for Sakura-san?"** Yuu asked me. **"If you were I heard that all the representatives were having a meeting." "Ok thank you."** I smiled and walked away.

Mikan was having a meeting huh? I guess now I know why she wanted to leave so fast she assumed they would have a meeting. Just like her not to tell me. That girl never changes does she?

**Mikan's POV (after the meeting)**

Where's my bracelet? Oh shit did I lose it? (The meeting lasted say hour half) I'm so dead Hotaru gave it to me for my 4th birthday. Damn it! (Wow Mikan great choice of words when I was your age I barely knew 'stupid' -.-") Hotaru's gonna slaughter me.

**Normal POV**

Mikan was back stage waiting for them to go on stage and take their seats. Believe it or not they had to go through makeup and stuff. After they were done, they had to line up. (Ok the next parts are wild guesses I'm not very sure what supposed to happen tried searching but couldn't find anything -.-")

Everyone started clapping as the Student Council Chairman walked onto stage after he did, the three representatives walked onto stage. Mikan walked out first being the Elementary division's rep after her was Subaru the Middle school rep and so forth.

The three principle's walked up. Everyone clapped even louder. **"I am very please to welcome you guys to another year here at Gakuen Alice."** Everyone clapped again. **"Now I have some news to tell you. Yukihira-sensei has retired from teaching at Gakuen Alice."** Mikan twitched.

Her own father didn't tell her that he was no longer in the school. She felt hurt and wanted to cry but she couldn't not in front of everyone especially not in front of the ESP. (I'm going to skip the OpC*)

After the opening ceremony Mikan ran to her room as fast as she could with tears in her eyes she didn't let anyone in her room not even Hotaru. **"Hotaru please just leave me alone." **

"**Fine but if you don't come to school in the next 5 day's I'm knocking that door down."** Hotaru waited for an answer but none came. _**"I'll just go back to my room. . ."**_ Hotaru thought.

**Mikan's POV**

I just don't get it this doesn't add up. Why would he leave without saying a word? He would never do something like that. To disappear without a word he's just not that type of person!

He wouldn't do something like that would he? He wouldn't he cant. He knows how important he is to me. He can't just disappear! He can't! He just can't . . .! This isn't right it just . . . isn't. . . .

Normal POV

For the next few days Mikan didn't come to class everyone got worried. Though amazingly the one who was the most worried was Narumi?! **_"Mikan sorry we cant tell you what really happened to your outo." _**Narumi thought.

* * *

**-TBC-**

Me: okie very short chapter. Sorry felt like leaving it there. ( OpC= opening ceremony)

Mikan: But I wanna know what happened to my outo!

Me: Sorry Mikan it's a secret

Mikan: =P

Natsume: When am I going to come out? It's getting boring.

Me: Aww 5 year old Natsume soo KAWAII

Natsume: Shut up

Me: He's still so mean EVILLLL

Natsume: really at times I think your worse then Mikan

Me: OMYGOSH you called her by her name

Natsume: Well I haven't really met her yet now have I?

Me: -.- Anyway. . . . MERRY CHRISTMAS!! Green button anyone? XD


	5. Question's not answered

Hey guys. Ok let's see what I have to tell you. . .1: updates will be slower since every day ALL my teachers give me homework to do. 2: My mum aint gonna let me use the comp that offen. 3: I'm SUPER stressed with all the work.–sigh- life suckz doesn't it?

Thank you to the people who reviewed:

Natsumikanlove

Lanel

JuSt To RaNdOm

IceGirl7

aniAngelxx

moonacre99

crimson eyed girl

Thank you to the people who faved and alerted.

Disclaimer: I **do not** own Gakuen Alice

Chapter 4

-

4 days had passed and Mikan was still nowhere to be seen. On the fifth day she finally came to the class with no emotion on her face but still with a somewhat sad look in her eyes.

"**Mikan are you feeling better?"** Hotaru asked.

Mikan gave no response but just sat down obviously still lost in thought. She came pretty early as usual. She sat there staring out the window until someone hit her.

"**Mikan, I know you must be really sad right now but please pay attention when I'm teaching."**

Mikan just got up from her seat without even looking at Narumi; she walked out of the room. She walked the empty halls aimlessly. To her the world was just an endless pit of despair.

**Mikan's POV**

"**Mikan, mission now."** Persona's voice came from behind.

I turned around and stared at persona for awhile, blinked then started walking towards him. He briefed me on my mission and so forth. This would be most likely the only time in my life I was happy to have a mission.

I felt like dieing. There were so many things going through my mind and sadly enough none of them were clear. I was slowly falling even deeper into the darkness I promised okaa and myself I wouldn't. (mission is over)

"**Hey persona." **

"**Yes?" **

"**Do you know what really happened to my outo?"**

"**What do you mean? He retired."**

"**I've thought everything through and there's no way he would just retire. He would at least tell me. So what really happened?" **

"**Gomen demo I'm not allowed to tell you."**

"**Hump, why should I have thought any other."** I muttered loud enough for him to hear.

I glanced at his face; there was a hint of shock. I just sighed and walked back to my dorm. The first time in my life in Gakuen Alice since I became a student rep that I skipped class, amazing.

**Normal POV (Meeting Room)**

"**None of you are allowed to tell Mikan Sakura."** The ESP had called a meeting with all the teachers.

"**Hai"** All the teachers said together.

Narumi frowned as he walked out of the meeting room. _**"I can't believe their doing this; she's 5 for crying out loud!"**_ Narumi thought.

"**Eh Narumi don't get too emotional over her. Worse things could have happened."** Misaki interrupted him from his thoughts.

"**Of cause not Misaki-sensei."** Narumi said faking a smile.

"**Just reminding you, I mean she is Yuka's daughter."** Misaki said walking away.

"**How could I ever forget?"** Narumi muttered.

**Mikan's POV **

I have to find out what happened to him. Even if I die trying. I'm sure 'he' had something to do with it but I haven't countered the fact that it could be possible that he really retired. (Yes people of earth she lied to Rei. Bad Mikan XD)

**Hotaru's POV **

Mikan is ignoring me. This is really bad. I don't think it's just her father retiring and not telling her I think she knows its more then that. Like the possibility of her father being. . . .no it's not possible but it's the way most people would think wont they?

**Normal POV**

As the days passed Mikan got more and more stressed and her school work also started slipping.

"**Mikan, can I see you for awhile please?"** Narumi asked after a lesson of trying to get Mikan to listen to him.

"**H-hai."** Mikan slowly walked towards Narumi.

"**So . . . what was it you wanted?" **Mikan asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"**Mikan, I know you're still . . . concerned about. . . what happened but. . . all of your teachers have been. . . complaining about how sloppy your work has been getting."** Narumi said trying not to set off the bomb if you know what I mean.

Mikan twitched. **"In that case I'm sorry. I'll be more careful in future."** Mikan started to walk away but Narumi grabbed her hand.

"**Mikan, I know. . ."**

"**I'm sorry Narumi-sensei but I don't think you know anything I'm going through right now."** Mikan said escaping from Narumi's grip. **"If 'he' left just like that it just means that I mean nothing to him and if that's the case I don't think I want to be concern with him at all." **Mikan had no expression on her face.

"**Mikan how could . . .!" **

"**Don't give me that shit! I mean what I say when I said it and I'm never taking it back!"**

"**Mikan don't you see just by doing that it's obvious! How you really feel about him. You still care about him. You want to find out what really happened to him."**

Mikan was slightly shocked. She bowed her head, tears started flowing down. Narumi hugged her and stroked her hair lightly. He bent down to her level.

"**There there Mikan don't be so sad."** Narumi smiled slightly and wiped away Mikan's tears.

Mikan buried her head in Narumi's chest; tears were flowing out like an unstoppable waterfall.

**-TBC-**

Me: I just had to sop there I was running out of ideas and my mum wants me to go tuition. I mean who likes tuition?? NOBODY!

Natsume: They're all excuses.

Me: You try doing it! annoying. . . .

Mikan: She's right Natsume its real hard. I tried doing it once and I got stuck and. . .

Natsume: *covers Mikan's mouth.* nobody wants to hear you blabbing on and on.

Me: *Flicks Nat's head* Your not even in the story YET so SHUT THE HELL UP. . . . .Well review anyone???


	6. The Runaway

OK! Natsume WILL come out in this chapter! Aren't you guys happy? But that means it's gonna be real long _. (the chapter that is)

ps: the first part where Mikan and Hotaru talks, its kinda just useless crap that I wrote to get the story more fluent.

pps: sry for typo's

Thank you to the people who reviewed:

Natsumikanlove

Lanel

JuSt To RaNdOm

IceGirl7

aniAngelxx

moonacre99

Crimson eyed girl

shiro-kuro neko-nya

Thank you to the people who faved and alerted.

Disclaimer: I **do not** own Gakuen Alice and Claire either. (she's my bestie in school ;) )

**RECAP! 3**

"**There there Mikan don't be so sad."** Narumi smiled slightly and wiped away Mikan's tears.

Mikan buried her head in Narumi's chest; tears were flowing out like an unstoppable waterfall.

Chapter 5

-

**Another 2 Years Later. (Around May) **

Over those 2 years Mikan and Narumi became closer. Mikan could actually go to him for help sometimes. (never thought I'll type that)

"**Mikan, do you want some taiyaki?"** Hotaru asked. They were under a tree having a snack.

"**What flavour?"** Mikan replied.

" **.. . . Ham and cheese."** Hotaru said after some thinking.

"**I'll take it. How many rabbits?"** Mikan was already used to Hotaru's money mindedness.

"**15 only."**

Mikan passed Hotaru 15 rabbits and Hotaru gave Mikan the taiyaki.

Mikan ate her taiyaki silently while Hotaru took out a big bag obviously stuffed with some things. She searched the bag for a while then took out a box of hallowon and started munching.

**Class**

"**How was your break everyone? I hope it was BEAUTIFUL with lots of fun!"** The gay said. (gay meant is BOTH ways)

Everyone just groaned. (7 year olds these days -.-) Narumi gave them a pout and carried on with his lesson. After a whole day of morning and groaning they finally got to go back to the dorms to rest.

Mikan lay still on her bed not moving at all. She stared at the ceiling for a while then reached for some remote control and pressed a button. Soon the radio came on. Mikan closed her eyes to get some shut eye.

By the time Mikan woke up, I was already morning. She got up and changed quickly. Mikan looked at the clock it was 7 am but she couldn't care less. She slopped to class after all the work she did yesterday even those long hours of sleep were not enough.

She slipped into class and luckily no one saw her. Well no one but the teacher. (everyone was 2 busy sleeping or playing around)

"**Mikan! Late again I see."** Jinno said glaring at her. (.)

Mikan sighed. **"You were late today as well were you not?"** Mikan said in an icy tone.

Jinno just gave a shocked expression which soon turned into a cold hard one.

"**RINNNNNNNG"** The bell rang

"**Saved by the bell."** Mikan muttered under her breath.

"**We're having self-study today class because I have something to attend to."** Narumi said as he walked out.

Everyone in the class went out to do their own stuff. They find it stupid to just stay in class so every time there's a free period they would just go out. Mikan and Hotaru went out together alone as usual.

As they were walking, something caught Hotaru's eye.

"**Mikan I'm have to attend to something. You go on by yourself first."** Hotaru told Mikan.

Mikan just nodded and walked carried on walking. Soon after it started to rain. Mikan reached into her pocket and got out an umbrella. (how did that thing fit in her pocket? O_O) Mikan walked around looking for something to do.

**Mikan's POV**

Hmmm what should I do? I don't wanna start revising for my mid-terms yet, its too well. . .annoying -.-" oh! But there was this one question I didn't know how to do. Maybe I can ask Narumi-sensei for help. I'm sure he'd be happy too.

**Normal POV**

Mikan walked towards the teachers lounge to look for Narumi but he wasn't there so she tired the teacher's dorms next. While approaching the teacher's dorms, Mikan could hear voices coming from near the entrance of the teachers dorms.

"**Really you should know better."** It sounded like Misaki-sensei (did I get the name right??)

"**I know but she's just a seven year old girl! How long do they plan to keep this from her?"** It was Narumi talking now.

Even thought they didn't mention names Mikan just knew it was about her. _**'Come on Narumi-sensei! Tell me what happened!'**_ Mikan thought.

"**Look Narumi, I know you care for the girl but you just cant do this type of things."**

"**Misaki! She's not the type too like things to be kept from her. She would just get even more mad if she finds out of the truth later. We should just tell her straight in the face already! She's been kept in the dark for two years now. Not even knowing…that your own father is dead is-"** Narumi's head flipped faster than lightning towards Mikan who had dropped her umbrella which made quiet a loud noise.

"**Mi-Mikan-cha-"** Mikan didn't let Narumi finish.

"**I trusted you…I really trusted you!" **

Mikan's bangs were covering her eyes while she said those 7 words which hurt Narumi in a way even though he knew this would happen sooner or later. Mikan ran off as fast as she could back to the dorms.

**Somewhere in England**

"**She has just been informed Miss."**

"**Really…I see. Poor thing she must be broken hearted right now. Get everything ready for her. See to that she will be very comfortable here and pack my things she's most likely to run away during her mid-terms."**

"**Yes Miss."**

(Man! I wish I could have stopped there but I promised someone that I'll make Natsume come out in this chapter. _ )

**Japan, 1 Week before mid-terms.**

That next week of school was hell. Not for just Mikan but for the whole school and I mean it. Because all of the teachers were doing was going over things everyone already knew. (Well most of them at least ;) )

**Last Day of Mid-Terms**

The few days of the mid-terms pasted pretty fast and in a blink of an eye it was already the last day of the mid-terms.

**Mikan's POV**

Damn it it's the last day of mid-terms and I'm still here. I've got to escape today. I could just ask for a restroom break and escape then. As long as I don't ask of it during Misaki and Narumi's duty I'll be fine.

**Normal POV**

"**Ok class today you'll be having the math paper. As usual no cheating, if you are caught you will be punished."**

"**Hai…" **Everyone replied but a certain brunette and her best friend.

Jinno started giving out the exam papers. Once he was done, everyone started scribbling on their papers. Mikan finished first, got up from her seat and walked out.

"**Where are you going Miss Sakura? The exam is still on." **Jinno asked.

"**Restroom…you don't plan on following me there do you Jin Jin?"** Was Mikan's reply which made Jinno blush.

"**Very well then, come back soon." **

Mikan walked out of the classroom and teleported to her room. Mikan gather her stuff but before she could get out of her room, Persona was there.

"**Mikan, are you really planning on running away?"**

"**Sorry Rei…you knew about it too didn't you? My outo dead that is."**

"**Yes I did but I told you before, I couldn't tell you even if I did the ESP would have found out."**

"**I know… well thank you Rei, for everything you've done for me. ****Ja ne." **

"**Sayronara my little aisu tora." **

Mikan teleported to the gate of the school. (still in the school) She mastered up just enough strength and teleported out of the school and looked around.

"**Konnichiwa Sakura. Watashiwo Nina Lee. You can just call be Nina." (Nina was like in her early thirties.) **

"**You're an Alice…"**

"**Haha the rumours were right, well since I don't have to explain that to you would you like to come with me? You know everything already don't you? About me and where I come from." **

"**Are you sure. I mean about me not having to go on mission's and all?"**

"**Yes, all we want is for people like you to live a normal life. There's no such thing as a star ranking or what so ever but you will still be separated into about 5 classes according to your grades. You will also have Alice training but that is only for students who cant use it well."**

"…**Ok I'll go with you." **

Nina brought Mikan back to a hotel, gather her stuff and before you knew it they were on a privet jet back to England.

"**Mikan you do know how to speak English don't you?"**

"**Yea I know how to speak English."**

"**Ok then because there are only a few people there who know how to speak English and when I say a few it's only one or two teachers and a few students." **

When Mikan and Nina got off the jet they were in a big school, even bigger then the one back at Japan. Nina led Mikan to her new dorm and gave her, her new time-table and a map of the school.

"**School starts tomorrow, good luck." **

**Classroom (next day)**

"**Class! We have a new student today."** Mr Lim said. (omg I cant think of a nice name O_O )

Mikan walked into the class but this time her hair was in two pigtails. (gasp Mikan's coming back!!! WOO HOO)

"**Hello! My name is Sakura Mikan! I'm from Japan."** Mikan said with a wide smile across her face her English flawless.

"**Does anyone have any questions for Mikan?"**

"**What's your Alice?" **A boy asked.

"**S.E.C and nullification." **

"**Whats S.E.C?" A girl asked.**

"**Steal, erase and copy." **

"**Ok class, the teachers are having a meeting for the whole day so please do your own work. Mikan you can seat there next to Natsume."**

"**Erm…who's Natsume?"**

"**The boy with the comic over his face."** (they aint in Japan no more so I figured there would be a comic instead of a manga =D )

Mikan walked towards her seat.

"**Hi Mikan, I'm Alicia. Nice to meet you, this is Claire." **

"**Hi!"**

The three girls started chatting away until…

"**Oi, you know you're real noisy? There are people here who want to sleep polka-dots."** Natsume said with his comic still over his face.

"**Ah sorry. I'm Mikan and you're Natsume…rig- what did you call me?"**

"**Pol-ka-do-ts."**

"**P.E.R.V.E.R.T!"**

"**You're the one that showed them to me."**

Mikan was fluming mad. _**'Keep yourself cool Mikan we don't want anyone dieing today.'**_ Mikan consoled herself.

"**Just be happy I don't want to kill you today…"**

"**Nn"** and he went back to sleep.

"**Gee what's his problem? Though he seems somewhat…familiar."** Mikan mumbled as she turned back to face her new friends.

"**Really that's just so predictable of Natsume!"** Claire started.

"**Yea he's really a perverted jerk. He's also from Japan you know."** Alicia added.

"**Oh. That's interesting. I never thought there would be someone else from Japan to come here."** Mikan said grinning.

"**Please! There's nothing interesting about him. He's too full of himself anyway."** Alicia said rolling her eyes.

"**I agree."** Claire said crossing her hands over her chest.

"**Rinnnnnng."**

"**Come on Mikan. Its recess we want to show you to our favourite tree on the rooftop."** Alicia said dragging Mikan out of the classroom with Claire following them.

**-TBC-**

Me: Dang dang dannnnnng. So how was it??

Mikan: you just had to make him a pervert -.-

Me: well sorry but it wouldn't be nice if he wasn't.

Hotaru: If that idiot does anything bad to Mikan again im flying to England and kicking his ass. :C

Me: ok… review anyone??? =D


	7. The Annoying Pervert!

YO! Getting more and more lazy x3 Hope to make this chapter enjoyable for all =D

Thank you to the people who reviewed:

Natsumikanlove

Lanel

JuSt To RaNdOm

IceGirl7

aniAngelxx

moonacre99

Crimson eyed girl

shiro-kuro neko-nya

Thank you to the people who faved and alerted.

Disclaimer: I **do not** own Gakuen Alice

**RECAP! 3**

"**Gee what's his problem? Though he seems somewhat…familiar."** Mikan mumbled as she turned back to face her new friends.

"**Really that's just so predictable of Natsume!"** Claire started.

"**Yea he's really a perverted jerk. He's also from Japan you know."** Alicia added.

"**Oh. That's interesting. I never thought there would be someone else from Japan to come here."** Mikan said grinning.

"**Please! There's nothing interesting about him. He's too full of himself anyway."** Alicia said rolling her eyes.

"**I agree."** Claire said crossing her hands over her chest.

"**Rinnnnnng."**

"**Come on Mikan. Its recess we want to show you to our favourite tree on the rooftop."** Alicia said dragging Mikan out of the classroom with Claire following them.

Chapter 6

-

When Alicia, Claire and Mikan reached the rooftop, Mikan noticed a flashing light.

"**Hey, whats that?"** She asked pointing to the light.

Alicia looked at the light then to the sky and faced Mikan again. **"Im sorry Mikan, but I don't think that we can eat here today. That light is to tell us that there going to be thunder and stuff and we're not allowed here when it's on."**

"**Ahhh its okay."** Mikan replied smiling.

The three of them ran to the cafeteria to eat their lunch. The rest of the day dragged by and soon it was night time.

(A/N: ok erm so you know how Nina said that they were like to live totally normal lives? Well, ok so I'm making their living like, a teacher acts a role of a parent in a house while there are students living with them (its not always girl and girl, boy and boy, if you know what I mean.) So it would be like a real family. Their objective is to let them live a normal life after all. (and if your wondering why I said that Nina left Mikan in her dorm let's just make it that 'new' students stay in a dorm before their first day of school ))

Mikan's POV

Let's see house 4…house 4…house- ah here it is! I used the keys that Nina had given me today. She really caught me off guard when she just pulled me away man…

I opened the door to see a gorgeous living room with stairs that leads up to many different doors obviously rooms. Mikan was staring at the doors when suddenly someone came out from one of them.

OMG Natsume is in the same house?! Fuck. Just ignore him Mikan, just ignore him and go to your room and I did. I walked to my room.

It was okay, wasn't that big and wasn't small either though all I saw was the 'living room' I guess the bed was around the conner. Suddenly, someone opened the door. It was Natsume.

"**What are you doing here?"** I asked

"**Didn't anybody tell you? We share room's."** Natsume said walking around the conner. **"Why do you think there's two beds?"**

I just stood there, speechless and dumbstruck. I came back quickly.

"**Wait do you mean we're sle-"** Natsume cut me off.

"**Come on it's time for dinner."** With that he walked out of the room.

I took a last look at the room. I left my bag on the chair and left the room. There were a few students walking towards the right of the 'house' I followed them. On the way I met Alicia and Claire.

"**OMG you're in the same house as us!!"** They both screamed.

"**Hey guys!! Do you know what's for dinner today?"**

"**Nope, it's always something new or something super old that we haven't had for a long time."** Alicia said as we continued walking down the hall.

"**Yea so dinner is always pretty fun. Though I heard that we just might be having Japanese today!"** Claire said excitedly.

We continued walking down the hall to the dinning room. I was really happy when I saw what was on the table. It was a Japanese home made meal. Just like the one's that my mum and I used to have when well…we weren't on the run. Even though it was only a few times.

We settled down and ate our dinner. It was just so nice I wish that I could have that type of food everyday. After dinner Alicia, Claire and I went to their room. They were lucky enough to share a room unlike me.

"**So who are you sharing a room with Mikan?" **Alicia asked.

"**Sadly, Natsume."**

Alicia and Claire's mouth dropped. Alicia swore in French, where she and Claire was originally from. Claire nudged her.

"**I…well we really pity you Mikan! Being in the same room and having to sleep in the same room as that jerk. I think I would die."** Claire said giving Alicia a look.

"**It's ok I guess I would get used to it."** I replied sighing. **"Did Natsume come with a girl…around two years younger then us?"**

"**I don't think so. Why do you ask Mikan? Do you know him from somewhere?"** Alicia said getting excited.

"**I don't think so…but he just…looks well…familiar."**

"**But…if you don't know him,"** Alicia started

"**How could it be possible,"** Claire continued.

"**That he looks familiar?"** Alicia ended.

I laughed. **"Well I don't know either. You two are really like two peas in a pod." **

Claire and Alicia stared at each other then smiled then started laughing.

"**So…what are you guys Alices?"** I asked out of curiosity

"**I have the wind Alice and Alicia has ice."** Claire replied.

We continued chatting until we decided we should call it a night. I walked back down the hall to me (and Natsume's) room. I opened the door; he still wasn't back so I decided I should just take a shower and go to sleep.

Even me returning back to my usual self I would be with my mum, I still found PJ's just stupid. I mean I always have. I quickly washed up and changed. I figured there was no point trying to go to sleep yet so I turned on the TV.

After a few minutes, the door slowly opened. Out of it came a totally tired Natsume. He didn't even notice me sitting on the couch watching TV. He just took his night clothes and went into the shower. When he came out I was still watching TV.

"**Oi, aren't you going to sleep? It's already 1 am in the morning."**

"**I'm not sleepy…and why should you care?"**

"**So much for asking,"** I heard him mumble. **"Well I'm offing the lights."**

After a few minutes I gave in to the light and went to bed. The bed wasn't exactly comfy and not exactly horrible either. I guess it was just….ok.

**Next Day…(Normal POV)**

Mikan woke up in cold sweat. She had a nightmare but not just a nightmare it was a nightmare about her mother. The only person that she knew she could trust no matter what happened in her life.

-

"**Mikan!"** Claire came running towards her.

"**Ohayo…"** Mikan yawned.

"**Erm…Mikan, what does that mean?"** Alicia said walking not too far away from Claire.

Mikan covered her mouth with both hands.

"**I'm so sorry. I forgot that I'm not in Japan anymore!"** Mikan replied blushing.

"**How predictable of an idiot."** Natsume said walking towards the dinning room for breakfast.

The three girls stared at Natsume in disbelief.

"**What a perverted,"** Mikan started

"**Annoying,"** Alicia rolled her eyes

"**Jerk-ish,"** Claire crossed her arms

"**Kill joy!"** All three of them resorted at once.

"**Nn."**

**-TBC-**

Me: so how was that??

*Mikan, Claire and Alicia glares at Rena*

Me: WHAT DID I DO?!

Mikan: you made him a pervert. Not just a pervert but an annoying one too!

Me: …. Well….I was bored?

Claire: sure you were….

Alicia: well despite Rena doing that… REVIEW ANYONE? =D


	8. Damn, He Stole My First Kiss!

I would like to remind you all that they ARE 7 year olds in this story even though they don't act like it… (u nid to know that for later parts.)

Thank you to the people who reviewed:

Natsumikanlove

Lanel

JuSt To RaNdOm

IceGirl7

aniAngelxx

moonacre99

Crimson eyed girl

shiro-kuro neko-nya

Thank you to the people who faved and alerted.

Disclaimer: I **do not** own Gakuen Alice

**RECAP! 3**

The three girls stared at Natsume in disbelief.

"**What a perverted,"** Mikan started

"**Annoying,"** Alicia rolled her eyes

"**Jerk-ish,"** Claire crossed her arms

"**Kill joy!"** All three of them resorted at once.

"**Nn."**

**Chapter 7**

**-**

Class started and everyone was bored to death. (and fyi you CAN die of BORDOM. It's a FACT.) From where Mikan was sitting she could see Alicia and Claire passing notes back and forth.

She used her Alice (well 1 of the Alices that she copied) to look at the convocation.

_(Sorry for people who don't really understand short form messaging) _

_A: Tis class is goin to be the death of me!!_

_C: I noe wat u mean! _

_A: We alrdy learnt tis stuff n hes repeatin it over n over!_

_C: yea…did u do his hw?_

_A: 2 lazy 2 even do it. I could do it in a sec anyway…._

_C: hahaha me either. _

_A: 1 thing I say to his class….. YAWN!!!!_

_C: hahahah nice! _

Suddenly a pen on Alicia's table floated and started scribbling on the paper.

_M: I'm alrdy sleepin!im sure tht ppl could die in tis class!_

_A: Mikan, is tht u?_

_M:yupppp_

_C: cool! Ur usein Alice aren't you?_

_M: yea DUHHH_

_A: hahahahaha!_

Their convocation carried on for a while… well technically until the class ended. Mikan walked around the school grounds looking for something to do, she was bored to tears since .

She found an apple tree and decided to rest there for a while. She took out her iPod and put it on shuffle. Suddenly, an apple dropped on Mikan's head. She looked up to find a boy on the tree, well not just any boy but that boy was her roommate, Natsume.

"**Why the hell did you do that for?"** Mikan said rubbing her head.

"**Nobody asked you to sit down there, if you want to seat there don't complain about any falling apples or anything even related to that."** Natsume's eyes were still closed.

Mikan took out her umbrella and mumbled, **"Happy getting wet…"**

Natsume gave Mikan a blank look. After Mikan took a few steps away from the apple tree it started to rain…

**A Week Later**

"**Hey, Mikan what happened to Natsume? He like doesn't come to class anymore."** Claire asked

"**Don't know, don't care. This place is way better without him anyway…." **

"**I totally agree with you Mikan." **

"**Eh? Where's Alicia?"**

"**She fell sick due to the rain yesterday… it was just so**_** smart **_**of her to go play in the rain…" **Claire gave a sarcastic answer.

"**Hahaha."** Both of the girls burst into laughter.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Natsume appeared with very dark aura surrounding him completely. The two girls stared eyes open wide.

"**What the hell got into him….?"** Both of them muttered at the same time.

Claire and Mikan walked down the hallway lost in thought. Not a word came out of their mouths at all.

Classroom

"**Okay class settle down! I am going to start class now!" **The poor language teacher shouted trying to get the class to listen. They were all super frigidity because after a week or so Natsume finally came back to class, and to add to that he came back with such a dark aura too. . .

-

"**Mikan I'm going to visit Alicia, do you want to come?"** Claire asked after class.

"**I would love too, but I have something on today…. Sorry tell Alicia I said sorry and I will defiantly look for her tomorrow if she's still sick."** Mikan eyes were full of apology.

"**Okay then, see you tomorrow Mikan."** Claire said as she finished gathering her stuff and walked out of the classroom.

**Office….**

_**Knock knock knock…**_

"**Come in…."**

"**Nina?"**

"**Yes Mikan?"**

"**Are we, the students here that is, allowed to take classes outside the school?"**

"**What type of classes?"**

"**Well…you know things like piano, sports….like an extra activity."**

"**I guess it should be alright…why?"**

"**Well… I was in my room the other night and saw this ad. For dance classes and well I was interested…." **(-gasp- never thought that would happen)

Nina looked surprised. **"You're interested in dance?"**

Mikan nodded in response.

"**Well in that case I think I could arrange something for you, I have a friend who owns a studio she's the principle of the school there. What type of dance would you like to learn Mikan?"**

"**Well I was wondering if I could learn ballet. At the same time it teaches patience too." **

"**Okay then I'll tell you when everything is arranged. Ja ne Mikan."**

"**Ja."**

**Hallway of the Dorms (Mikan's POV)**

"**Natsume you are to return to Gakuen Alice at once."** I heard a voice call from inside our room in Japanese. I knew that voice way too well it was Rei.

_Wait, did that he say __**return**__ to Gakuen Alice? ….. Why didn't I notice this sooner? Hyuuga Natsume! The black cat! I just knew there was something about him._

I leaned against the door to hear better.

"**I'm not going back to that damned academy!"** I could hear rage in Natsume's voice.

"**Why won't you? I'm sure you've found some interesting Alices here as well I'm sure you could bring a few of your little friends back with you too."**

I couldn't take this anymore; I opened the door pretending that I didn't hear. I acted surprised.

"**R-Rei?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"** I screamed.

"**Calm down Mikan,** _**he**_ **doesn't know that you're here. He just wants…. Him."** Rei gestured to Natsume.

I looked at Natsume. There was a flash of emotions across his face then it turned hard again.

"**Can't you just **_**pretend **_**that he isn't here?"** I pleaded. **"You told me before; you would try with all your will to stop these type of things from happening!"**

"**Mikan, I really can't do anything about it. After you left he has become to watch my movements even more closely then before." **

"…**. Then take me back. If I hadn't left, **_**he**_** would have sent me here to pick the **_**idiot **_**up wouldn't he? I would have let him escape and taken the punishment."**

"**Who gave you the right to call-"** I cut Natsume.

"**Shut up you baka I'm trying to save you." **I hissed.** "Rei?" **

"**I am not going to take you back Mikan. Not until he knows you're here. If your wish is really that, then I will leave. Just remember to stay out of trouble alright?"** Rei disappeared out the window.

"**Thank you Rei."** I whispered after him.

I turned to my bed, walking pass a Natsume standing rooted to the ground, got on and on my iPod.

**Next Day**

I could hear mummers from all over the class. When I walked in they all just stopped and stared, some glaring. I didn't even need to ask to know what was going on. Everyone knew what happened yesterday in our room. (thanks to alice of cause.)

I walked to my seat ignoring all the eyes on me. After a while a they started crowding the desk. They were just standing there staring at me. After a while I got pissed with them. I jumped over the crowd and out a window.

I landed swiftly on the ground and ran toward the forest. It felt more free then usual. I felt like I was flying.

**Night (Normal POV)**

Mikan ended up on the side of a little pond sitting, her legs in the pond. She started singing a lullaby her mother had sang to her when she was younger. There was movement in the trees.

Mikan turned around. Natsume was leaning against a tree right beside the pond.

"**What are you doing here Natsume?"** Mikan asked annoyed.

"**Well I was walking** around when I heard someone singing. I have to admit you have a wonderful voice."

"**Whatever, look Natsume, if you're not going to leave me be here I'm going to go back to the dorm."** Mikan got up and started to walk away. Before she could get any further then she already was, Natsume pulled her arm dragging her whole body back towards the pond.

"**Thank you."** Natsume breathed into her ear.

**"For what?"** You could tell Mikan was trying to keep her voice in check.

"**For everything just now, if it wasn't for you, I would be back at that damned place right now." **

"**Glad you-"** Mikan couldn't finish, Natsume had stole her lips. Mikan responded.

After a while they parted for air. Mikan looked at Natsume and Natsume looked at her but this was all of a split second. Mikan dashed off to who knows where…

**Classroom Next Day**

Mikan walked into the classroom her hair down. She went to her seat and sat down.

"**MIKAN! WE DEMAND TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!"** Alicia came in screaming.

Mikan was shocked. **"What do you mean?"**

"**Well, it just so happens that Alicia wasn't sick from the rain. She…well…has another Alice. She can see the future. Like if she thinks about it, it just comes to her head and she see it. It's real good because it just comes naturally and any normal person would just think she's day dreaming and-"** Claire got cut off.

"**Okay, okay Claire you don't have too tell her **_**everything**_**! Okay Mikan, the thing is, I saw **_**you**_** and **_**Natsume**_** kissing in the forest yesterday! Care to explain that?"** Alicia asked.

"**Well it would be easier if you just saw what happened in the afternoon,"** Mikan started.

"**She was practicing her new Alice with a teacher during the afternoon."** Claire butted in.

"**Well…!"** Mikan couldn't finish.

Class had started. Natsume was no where to be seen…

**-TBC-**

Me: How was it??

Alicia: NICE! I got a new Alice! YESSSHHHHHH!

Me: Err…. That's not the point -.-"

Mikan: …..

Natsume: ….

Me: UGH! Well I loved it! REVIEW ANYONE?!?!?!? *_*


	9. Er Answer Much?

THANKS TO ALL FOR READING!!!

Thank you to the people who reviewed:

Natsumikanlove

Lanel

JuSt To RaNdOm

IceGirl7

aniAngelxx

moonacre99

Crimson eyed girl

shiro-kuro neko-nya

princessangel123

kittyjazzy

Thank you to the people who faved and alerted.

Disclaimer: I **do not** own Gakuen Alice

**RECAP! 3**

"**Okay, okay Claire you don't have too tell her **_**everything**_**! Okay Mikan, the thing is, I saw **_**you**_** and **_**Natsume**_** kissing in the forest yesterday! Care to explain that?"** Alicia asked.

"**Well it would be easier if you just saw what happened in the afternoon,"** Mikan started.

"**She was practicing her new Alice with a teacher during the afternoon."** Claire butted in.

"**Well…!"** Mikan couldn't finish.

Class had started. Natsume was no where to be seen…

**Chapter 8**

**-**

"**Mikan!"** Alicia screamed into Mikan's ear after classes.

"**Huh?"** Mikan looked up.

"**Aren't you going to tell us what happened with you and Natsume??"** Claire shrieked.

"**Erm… no I don't think I will."** Mikan grinned and walked away.

Claire and Alicia stared at each other speechless.

-

Mikan walked back to her dorm. She stopped at the door, took a deep breath, turned the knob and walked in. Natsume was sitting on his bed reading a comic. Mikan walked passed him like nothing happened.

Through the next few days were endless quietness for Natsume and Mikan. They didn't talk; they tried to avoid each other, heck they didn't even make eye-contact with each other when they passed one another in the hallway.

-

"**Okay class! Today we have a new student with us! Mr. Nogi?"**

Ruka walked into the classroom.

"**Hello, I'm Nogi Ruka. Nice to meet you."**

"**Ruka you can sit on the available seat there next to Natsume." **

Besides the new student coming, everything else was pretty much the same…

-

Mikan was going to open the door to her room when she heard the new student, Ruka's, voice.

"**Natsume, what do you mean by it's not safe for me to be here? Aren't you here too?"**

"**Ruka, it's not that simple. It's just that, like a week ago or so Persona came and-"** Ruka cut Natsume.

"**Persona came here? How did you get out of that situation?"** Ruka demanded.

Mikan walked into the room. **"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know that you were here Ruka-pyon."**

"**Like real Mikan, I know you were outside…" **Natsume said glaring.

Mikan just rolled her eyes.

"**Konnichiwa Sakura-san."** Ruka said flashing a smile.

"**Konnichiwa."** Mikan smiled back.

Natsume coughed. Mikan and Ruka blushed.

"**So, how did he leave without taking you?"** Ruka asked again.

"**Her…" **

There was silence in the room. No one spoke or moved. The atmosphere was just so…..heavy.

"**Natsume, are you serious? What connections does she have with **_**them**_**? Or was it just her Alice?"** Ruka asked a tiny bit anxious.

"**Both."** Natsume and Mikan answered at the same time.

At that very moment, Alicia and Claire came through the door.

"**Mikan you **_**have**_** to tell us what made him kiss you!"** Claire screamed.

Then, both of them noticed who else was in the room, Natsume and the 'new kid'.

"**Natsume, you kissed her?"** Ruka asked stiff.

Natsume didn't respond to Ruka but glared at Mikan.

"**I swear I didn't tell them you idiot, they, Alicia, has a 'future seeing Alice'." **

There was silence in the room again….

Mikan couldn't stand the silence. She disappeared with a blink of an eye leaving Natsume, Ruka, Alicia and Claire alone with each other in the room.

----

"**She is gonna ignore us for a while you know…." **Alicia told Claire while watching TV.

"**Yea, I know. She might not even come to class…."** Claire lips were in a straight line.

**----**

"**Ne, Natsume, do you think she'll come back soon?" **Ruka asked.

"**I don't know….." **

**-TBC-**

Me: Yosh! How was that? I know it's a bit short but I have no other time to update… its kinda cut short too….

Ruka: What the heck is wrong with this girl?

Natsume: I think it's a mental problem….

Me: -rolls eyes- well… REVIEW ANONE? *_*


	10. Comfort

Yosh next chapter~~~

Chennah: I don't know either? O_O and… yea he died…

Thank you to the people who reviewed:

Natsumikanlove

Lanel

JuSt To RaNdOm

IceGirl7

aniAngelxx

moonacre99

Crimson eyed girl

shiro-kuro neko-nya

princessangel123

kittyjazzy

Chennah

Thank you to the people who faved and alerted.

Disclaimer: I **do not** own Gakuen Alice

**RECAP! **

"**Ne, Natsume, do you think she'll come back soon?" **Ruka asked.

"**I don't know….." **

Chapter 9

**Forest (Nat's POV)**

I was walking around the forest….aimlessly of course…again…until I head an angelic voice. Not just any angelic voice but it was the voice of the person I recently kissed, Mikan…

She was by the pond singing again…

_Within Temptations, Somewhere_

_Lost in the darkness_

_Hoping for a sign_

_Instead there is only silence_

_Can't you hear my screams?_

_Never stop hoping_

_Need to know where you are_

_But one things for sure_

_You're always in my heart_

_I'll find you somewhere_

_I'll keep on trying_

_Until my dying day_

_I just need to know_

_Whatever has happened_

_The truth will free my soul_

_Lost in the darkness_

_Try to find your way home_

_I want to embrace you_

_And never let you go_

_Almost hope you're in haven_

_So no one can hurt your soul_

_Living in agony_

_Cause I just do not know_

_Where you are_

_I'll find you somewhere_

_I'll keep on trying_

_Until my dying day_

_I just need to know_

_Whatever has happened_

_The truth will free my soul_

_Wherever you are_

_I won't stop searching_

_Whatever it takes_

_Need to know_

_I'll find you somewhere_

_I'll keep on trying_

_Until my dying day_

_I just need to know_

_Whatever has happened_

_The truth will free my soul_

"**Have you been stalking me or something…?"** Mikan asked without turning her head.

"**What gives you the idea that I would want to stalk you?"** I replied with no sign of emotion in my voice at all.

Mikan patted a space next to her. **"Come on, watch the stars with me, they are really real nice today…"**

I walked towards her. She didn't get fed up and walked away or anything, this is weird. I sat next to her and stared at the stars. Well they were pretty today…

Then, I noticed something. It was too quiet. She would have talked by now. I turned to her. There was a tear rolling down her eye. I was stun.

"**Hey, are you alright?"** I asked reaching out to her.

She turned to me with watery eyes. **"He left… he left… on a night just like this…I can feel it… he left… he left me alone…"** I hugged her.

"**sshhh… It's okay, I'm sure he didn't want to leave… no one would do that to you…not even me…"** I whispered into her ear.

Mikan hugged me tighter. **"You promise?"** She faintly whispered.

"**Yeah…" **

After a few minutes of hugging each other I found that Mikan was already asleep. He carried her bridal style to our dorm. I laid Mikan on her bed and tucked her in and off the lights.

**Morning (Mikan's POV)**

I woke up to find it was already 10 a.m. Wait, how did I get here? All I remember was being in the forest with….Natsume… I bent over the ledge of the bed frame. Natsume wasn't on his bed.

Did he leave for class? Or did he just leave after he brought me here? The door opened. A boy with raven black hair stepped into the room.

"**N-Natsume…"** I managed to mumble.

"**Ohayo sleepy head."** He said closing the door. **"Breakfast is on the table, since you didn't show up, **_**they**_** decided to bring it here."** He ended emphasizing on the word '_they_'. I guess he must mean Alicia and Claire.

"**Didn't you go for class?"** I asked getting down, well jumping down the double-decker bed.

"**Teachers are having a meeting free day."** Wait, is he actually replying me?

I stared at him.

"**Are you just gonna stand there staring at me or are you going to eat your breakfast?" **He asked with no emotion at all….

I nodded once knowing that I wouldn't be able to answer him anyway and walked towards the table to eat my breakfast. . .

**Saturday Morning**

I put on a pair of snow white stockings, a leotard and a pair of peach shoes with an elastic ban across it. Apparently, those were the gears you had to put on if you were a girl for ballet. (a/n: OMG think about it man! Mikan in all that! KAWAII!!!)

I wore a tight shirt and jeans over it all. I grabbed my coat and walked out. When I was at the gate of the school, I saw Nina there leaning against the wall.

"**Hey, Mikan. sorry but just to be safe I need to bring you back and forth from your ballet class. Especially after what happened to Natsume and all the other day."** Nina said giving a faint smile.

I smiled back as a sign of understanding. Nina and I walked to the car that was waiting for us outside the school gate. . .

**Natsume's POV (Dorm Room)**

I woke to find Mikan out of bed. Where the hell could she have gone? I mean it's like, Saturday. I walked around the whole school but still couldn't find her. So I went back to my room.

**Saturday Noon (Mikan's POV)**

I walked into my room to find Natsume sitting on the couch watching TV.

"**Hey, where did you go?"** Natsume asked his eyes not leaving the TV.

I just ignored him, took my clothes and walked into the bathroom. I could hear him mutter **'what's gotten into her?'**

I came out of the room with my sky blue shorts and a white shirt. I sat on the couch next to Natsume drying my hair.

"**So, where did you go this morning?"** Natsume asked turning to look at me this time.

I stared at him for a while. **"You promise me you won't laugh?"** I asked.

I gave me a confused look but still nodded anyway.

"**I went for a ballet class." **

He tried not to laugh but failed.

"**Natsume! You promised me you wouldn't laugh!"**

"**Gomen gomen! Demo, I really couldn't resist. I mean the thought of you doing ballet is just…."** Natsume burst out laughing.

I pouted and punched him playfully.

**-TBC- **

Me: yeah, I know another short chapter from me but hey, at least I updated….


	11. Chill For Pete Sake!

Hi hi! Exams are on and im using the computer! Im such a smart person! Bwhahahahh. -_-"

Thank you to the people who reviewed:

Natsumikanlove

Lanel

JuSt To RaNdOm

IceGirl7

aniAngelxx

moonacre99

Crimson eyed girl

shiro-kuro neko-nya

princessangel123

kittyjazzy

Chennah

Thank you to the people who faved and alerted.

Disclaimer: I **do not** own Gakuen Alice

**RECAP!**

"**Gomen gomen! Demo, I really couldn't resist. I mean the thought of you doing ballet is just…."** Natsume burst out laughing.

I pouted and punched him playfully.

**(ps: they're all still 7 year olds here)**

**Chapter 10**

It was going to be Christmas in 3 days and everyone was scrambling for presents for each other. Natsume and Mikan were in their dorm watching TV safe from the cold. (They had already bought their gifts for everyone.)

"**So now we are at the most prestige school in Japan, Gakuen Alice."** They were watching the news. **"To see how they prepare for their fun Christmas party that is held every year."**

"**Fun my ass!"** Mikan and Natsume screamed at the same time. . .

**5 Years Later (27****th**** Dec)**

"**Mikan~~"** Alicia chimed.

"**Yeah?"** Mikan asked without turning her head from packing up her things.

"**Do you want to go with Claire and I to town? We're planning to buy some jeans." **

"**Er…thanks but I don't think I want to go jeans shopping again. I just went alone recently."**

"**Please Mikan, do you really mean **_**alone**_**, or **_**with Natsume**_**? Come on we all know you guys are like together!"** Alicia was jumping up and down.

Mikan smiled at Alicia.

"**Fine. I plead guilty! I was with Natsume."** Mikan said giggling.

Alicia had a satisfied smile on her face.

"**Okay then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow!"** Alicia said waving goodbye and walking out the classroom.

After Alicia left, the classroom was totally silent. Everyone but Mikan had already left. Mikan as usual, was still slowly packing her books.

"**Oi, how long does it take you to pack like, 6 books?"** A voice came from the door.

"**Well, if you would be so kind to help me it would be much faster wouldn't it Natsume?" **Mikan retorted.

Natsume smirked and walked towards Mikan's desk.

Mikan and Natsume were walking down the hallway towards their dorm.

"**Natsume, can we go to the Apple Tree later once I've put my books in the dorm?" **

"**Yeah, sure. Do you mean sit at the Apple Tree or…."**

Mikan glared at Natsume before he could say anymore.

**Apple Tree (Mikan's POV)**

When we near the Apple Tree, I used my alice and stopped time while still walking towards the tree. Natsume lit a fireball in his hand and pushed it into part of the Apple Tree. A rectangular shape in the ground popped out of the ground.

A door opened from that 'lump' of ground that popped out. Natsume and I walking into it and pressed a button labelled 14. The door closed shut and we began to move down. When the door was shut, I let time take its place again.

We got out of the lift stepping out into an aqua wall coloured room. This was the main room. In short, the living room. There was a TV, sofa, everything you would find in a living room. This of course was _only_ the 14th level.

The 13th level was the training room. We had to be in top shape of combat. Plus, it's the 13th level for Pete sake. The level above that, the 12th level, was my room while the 11th, Natsume's. But we didn't use them much.

The 10th level was the kitchen. The 9th was the arcade. The rest of them were divided into two, as in, the bottom 4 rooms for me to do whatever I want and upper 4 rooms for Natsume to do whatever he wants to.

We could have always teleported here, but hey, what would be the fun of that right? Haha.

**Normal POV**

Natsume sat on the sofa and so did Mikan. He reached for the controller and turned on the TV. When he turned on the TV, a movie was on. High School Musical to be exact. Both Natsume and Mikan groaned. They both hated that movie.

They changed the channel and ended up watching a Glee marathon.

**Night**

"**Natsume, are you hungry?" **Mikan asked eyes still glued on the Glee marathon.

"**Yeah...kinda…why?" **

"**I'm hungry too…."**

"**lol… what do you feel like eating?"**

"**French…."**

"**You've been hooked on French food for the last whole week Mikan…"**

"**Well, you were hooked to Korean the other week. So you have no right to comment on my addict." **

"**You're hopeless…"**

"**So, can we eat French?"**

"**Nn." **

Mikan smile from ear to ear.

"**Crystal, make French for dinner again…"**

"**Hai, Mikan."**

(A/n: Crystal is their house manger. Kinda like a computer system that can do anything within the house.)

**Mikan's POV**

After the Glee marathon and dinner, I decided to go practice my dance routine for the upcoming competition in the dance studio, which was on the 8th floor. I got off the sofa.

"**Where are you going?"**

"**Dance studio."**

I heard Natsume sigh. We weren't allowed to go into each other's 4 rooms unless it was an emergency. Which meant Natsume would be left alone to do who knows what.

**Dance Studio **

I changed into my leotard and tights. I put on my ballet shoes and started warming up. After warming up, I did some bare work. Then started on my routine. I practiced until about 11 30 then went back to the dorm to sleep.

**Japan (Next day)**

"**Hotaru, do you think Mikan will ever come back? I mean, it's been like 5 years or so…"**

"**I don't know Anna. But I'm sure she's enjoying herself right now… she's already free…"**

"**But Hotaru, don't you miss her?"**

"**Yeah… I do…"**

"**Then why not go look for her Hotaru-chan?" **Narumi said out of nowhere.

"**How? I mean it's not like we can go out of the academy. And we don't even know where she is to start with." **

"**Oh but you can and we do." **

"**What?" **Hotaru, Nonoko and Anna said in unison.

"**Well I know where Mikan is. You can go meet her if you want. We even know where she studies now."**

"**W-wait, are you saying we can go out to find Mikan?" **Hotaru was too surprised.

Narumi nodded.

**Apple Tree (Underground) **

**Mikan's POV**

I was in the studio again practicing my routine. The competition was the day after tomorrow and I couldn't go to my teacher's place because she was on vacation. I know what you're thinking. . .

Which teacher would go on vacation when one of her students was going for a competition right? Well, my teacher would.

"**Okay, so how was that?"** I had let Natsume into the studio for today and the day after so he could give me marks on my dance.

"**You're not nailing some parts…." **

"**Got it…"**

I started on my routine again. I just_ had_ to get it right.

**2 Hours Later. . . **

**Normal POV**

"**Mikan, we have to rest for a while. You've been at this for 2 hours straight." **Natsume scolded.

"**Natsume, I can't. I just have to get that one part right!"**

"**Mikan, Stop now!"**

"**But Natsume!"**

"**Mikan…. I'm saying this for your own good. I don't want you to overwork yourself."**

(A/n: Yes, Mikan is a perfectionist.)

Mikan pouted. There was glaring at each other for about a minute or so.

"**Ugh fine! I'll go eat something and rest for 15 minutes." **

"**1 hour."**

"**Half."**

"**1 hour."**

"**Half."**

"**Mikan I don't care you are not going to continue dancing until you have had at least 1 hour of rest."**

Mikan crossed her arms and turned back facing Natsume. She stood there not moving at all. Natsume grabbed her arm and cupped her chin making Mikan look at him. Natsume kissed Mikan softly on the lips.

When Natsume broke the kiss, Mikan looked away. She knew what Natsume meant. She just didn't want to agree with Natsume, she was too stubborn to. '

"**Fine…"** Mikan walked towards the lift.

"**Crystal, make lunch for us."**

"**Hai, Natsume."**

"_**Kami-sama! This girl just has to get everything perfect! I'm sure she has even forgotten her upcoming birthday!" **_Natsume thought.__

**1 Hour Later….**

"**Okay Natsume, it's been 1 hour I'm going back…"**

Natsume sighed and followed Mikan to the lift.

**-TBC-**

**Yay! I've finished another chapter! Well…. Review anyone? **


	12. There's Gonna Be A Long Phone Bill

Yosh! Another chapter!

Thank you to the people who reviewed:

Natsumikanlove

Lanel

JuSt To RaNdOm

IceGirl7

aniAngelxx

moonacre99

Crimson eyed girl

shiro-kuro neko-nya

princessangel123

kittyjazzy

Chennah

Thank you to the people who faved and alerted.

Disclaimer: I **do not** own Gakuen Alice

**RECAP!**

"_**Kami-sama! This girl just has to get everything perfect! I'm sure she has even forgotten her upcoming birthday!" **_Natsume thought.__

**1 Hour Later….**

"**Okay Natsume, it's been 1 hour I'm going back…"**

Natsume sighed and followed Mikan to the lift.

**Chapter 11**

It was the day of the competition (30th Dec) and Mikan was backstage warming up with the other dancers.

**In The Audience**

"**Ne, Hotaru, it says here that Mikan is going to be the last dancer for tonight." **Nonoko said.

"**Yeah. This is the finals right?" **Hotaru replied fiddling with the phone that Narumi gave her for emergency reasons.

"**Yup! I can't believe Mikan took up dance!" **Anna said giggling.

"**What are you guys talking about?"** Yuu asked wondering why the girls were giggling about Mikan and stuff.

"**Oh…nothing Yuu…."**

**Backstage **

"**Oh damn…"** Mikan whispered.

Mikan flipped out her phone and called Natsume.

"_Hello?"_

"_Natsume, they're here."_

"_Who?"_

"_People from the Academy."_

"_Teachers or students?"_

"_Both… practically the whole Academy. They're here for the year performance thing…" _

"_I thought the performances go to the school instead of the school coming here."_

"_Well, I guess it's different this year. Natsume we have to solve this problem! Everyone but the elementary students knows me!"_

"_But, when you entered the competition you changed your name right?"_

"_I did but… Hotaru…"_

"_Your best friend when you entered the Academy?"_

"_Yeah…she… and a few other people know…"_

"**Dancers, please go to the wings for the opening dance!"**

"_Ahhh damn! Gomen Natsume… I have to go ja." _

Mikan cut the line.

**Mikan's POV**

Oh dammit! Focus Mikan, focus on the opening dance you have to do now and not the whole of the school out there… wow… how reassuring….

The music to the opening dance started and a few girls jumped and twirled towards centre stage.

Okay Mikan, you have to focus now you have to go out soon. I took a deep breath and leaped into the intense bright lights of the stage.

**After The Opening Dance**

**(Text Messages)**

_New Text Message Received From: _

✰_Mikan_

_Natsume! Tis is real bad! U hv 2 help me!_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_New Text Message Received From: _

_Natsume_

_wth do u wan me 2 do? I cant help u in anyway…._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_New Text Message Received From:_

✰_Mikan_

_HYUUGA NATSUME! Tis concerns u 2! If tey noe ur im here tey'll find u 2! _

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_New Text Message Received From:_

_Natsume_

_God, Im happy im not wif u now. I would b deff. -.- still, u hv a point. But, WHAT THE HELL CAN I DO?_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_New Text Message Received From:_

✰_Mikan_

…_..cant u lyk just do smt? u ARE THE Hyuuga Natsume….._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_New Text Message Received From:_

_Natsume_

_Mika…_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_New Text Message Received From:_

✰_Mikan_

_pls don't 'Mika…' me Nat… we really have to do smt bout tis…_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_New Text Message Received From:_

_Natsume_

…

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_New Text Message Received From:_

✰_Mikan_

_dammit Natsume! Stop it! D: _

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

"**Mizuki Mikaru-san, please don't use you cell phone here."**

"**Ah, gomen."**

Mikan off her phone and tucked it into her hoddie's side pocket.

**-TBC-**

**Okay, I know this chapter is freakin' short but, I seriously need you guys opinion of if I should put Mikan's dance in or not… you guys choose please? :D**


	13. I Dont Know Anymore!

Okay, here's the next one…Btw, I'm not doing the dance. It's too brain wrecking. Sorry to people who wanted to see it!

Thank you to the people who reviewed the last chapter:

(It's getting a bit to long to put all the names so…)

Emmoria

Hikari-chan96

Cherry-blossoms'097

Crimson eyed girl

Moonacre99

Thank you to the people who faved and alerted.

Disclaimer: I **do not** own Gakuen Alice or any of the songs in here.

RECAP!

"**Mizuki Mikaru-san, please don't use you cell phone here."**

"**Ah, gomen."**

Mikan off her phone and tucked it into her hoddie's side pocket.

Chapter 12

_**Oh kami-sama! Thanks a lot Natsume! What are we going to do now? **_Mikan's thoughts trailed.

"**Hey! Mikaru-." **Samantha Lee, one of Mikan's competitor called.

"**What do you of all people want with me?" **Mikan cut her short she didn't want to waste anytime with people like Sam.

"**Oh come on Mikaru, cant a fellow dancer say good luck to another?"**

"**A fellow dancer, yeah sure….. You **_**no**_**." **Mikan's voice turned icy cold as she walked away from Samantha.

**10 Minutes Later.**

*Buzz buzz buzz* … … *buzz buzz buzz* … … *buzz buzz buzz*

_**Dammit Natsume stop texting me! **_Mikan thought.

She had turned on her phone again incase Natsume had personally came backstage which would have caused a big problem. . .

**Can we pretend that airplanes **

**In the night sky**

**Are like shooting stars?**

**I could really use a-**

Mikan pressed the busy button on her phone. Natsume had been trying to reach her for the past 8 minutes. After awhile Natsume finally stopped calling. _**Thank God!**_ Mikan thought.

"What is this boy doing here?"

_**Oh dammit. I'm going to be in so deep shit**_. Mikan thought hearing the squeals of the other dancers.

"Where is Mizuki Mikaru?"

Mikan closed her eyes as tight as possible hopping that Natsume wouldn't be able to fin her and just go away.

"**Not going to work little girl."**

Mikan opened one eye to find Natsume staring her straight in the face.

"**Gah! Natsume! Please you're not supposed to be here in the first place."**

"**Well, you wouldn't pick up you phone when I called you nor did you reply any of the text's." **

"_**Obviously**_**, I had a reason to do that right Natsume?" **Mikan was trying to keep cool.

Natsume glared at Mikan in response.

"**They told me to keep my phone! What do you want me to do? Argue and take the slight chance of being disqualified?"**

"**Mikaru!"**

"**Ugh, forget it. Oh and btw I'm going to do a slight tempering to the students and teacher's eye sight."**

"**You're just going to end up over using you alice."**

"**I won't." **

"**Suit yourself but don't you dare come back to the dorms half dead. I'm not going to explain anything to Nina."**

"**Tch. Whatever Natsume."**

"**Mikaru, one more thing."**

"**What Natsume?"**

"**Just be yourself up there."**

"**Mikaru, it's your turn to go on stage." **

"**Okay."**

Mikan took off her hoddie jacket and placed it on the dressing table.

"**Here goes nothing."**

"**And now, for the final solo act for tonight, Mizuki Mikaru!"**

The emcee cleared the stage and the lights went on. The curtains rose. Mikan ran out to stage and placed herself in second position with her arms by her side facing the back of the stage.

Mikan's dance was finally over. She bowed and went backstage where Natsume was there waiting for her. When she was 3 feet away from him her vision was getting blurry.

"**Natsume….I…I can't. I overdid it….again."** Mikan waited for the impact of the floor to hit her but it never came. She was safely in the arms of Natsume. And then, everything went black.

"**Mikaru….Mikaru…."** There was a distant voice. Well distant to Mikan at least.

Mikan squinted and her eyes slowly opened.

"**N-Natsume?" **

Natsume lip's curved up the tiniest bit then dropped back down.

"**I told you, you'd over do it." **

Mikan laughed nervously while Natsume glared at her. And I'm telling ya, if looks could kill, Mikan Sakura would be no more by now.

**1 January**

Mikan was lying motionless on the hospital bed surrounded in darkness. She looked to her left. Natsume was sitting there, sleeping He was always there. Whenever she was in the hospital he would always be the one by her side even after visiting hours. The doctors and nurses always had to go into the room to check if he was there or not.

Of cause, whenever they did, he was always out of anyone's sight. But when they were gone, he would be right there in that very spot keeping an eye on Mikan. Which was pretty much why Nina was so pissed with him, he was skipping classes completely ever since Mikan landed in the hospital.

Then, Mikan looked to her right. There was an alarm clock lying still on the table top. She read the time, 2a.m. Why was she awake at such a time? She thought. Something was definitely wrong. Or at least something was going to go wrong. Either way it wasn't going to be a pretty sight to be there when it happened. And in Mikan's case, she would be.

Mikan felt the weight on the left side of the bed changing. She turned towards Natsume to find him still sleeping there, soundly. She needed to get out of this hospital before anything else bad happens. But she _couldn't_ just leave Natsume there all alone. What if _it_ came to him before it reached her? She was too tired to think. Her eyelids felt heavy. Soon enough she was fast asleep again…

"_**Mikan…"**__ Came a whisper out of nowhere. __**"Mikan…You need to get away….You cant stay where you are anymore… It isn't safe…Go Mikan… Now…"**_

Mikan jerked up of bed. Was it all just a dream? No I couldn't have been. She was sure she heard that voice. That voice…. That oh-so-familiar voice. It was on the tip of her tongue. But she just couldn't figure out who it was.

"**Mikan?"** Natsume broke Mikan from her thoughts.

"**Oh hey Natsume, when did you wake up?"**

"**Just…." **

"**Oh….So, what do you want to do today?"**

"**Mikan, don't tell me you forgot your own birthday."**

"… **OMFG IT'S MY EFFING BIRTHDAY!"**

"**God, don't do that ever again." **Natsume groaned. **"Happy Birthday, Mikan." **Natsume handed her a warped box while giving her a peck on her cheek.

**1 week after**

Mikan couldn't concentrate on anything at all besides that voice she heard 1 weeks ago. She kept thinking of the voice and who it could be from. And, what had that person mean by 'not safe'? As far as she knew this was one of the safest places ever. After all, this place was approved of the government. Who would dare try to attack it?

(A/N: Mind you remember they are in England.)

"**Mikan!"**

"**Huh?"**

"**Answer the question on the board. Remember we're discussing the new topic we learned yesterday?" **Her math teacher was getting mad. She had not been paying attention at all that day.

Mikan walked towards the white board and took up a marker. She solved the question in seconds; math was her best subject after all.

After class, Mikan disappeared. Nobody knew where she went. Not even Natsume.

"**Mikan, you have to get out of here before anything happens." **

"**I can't leave with you now. There's too many things I have to do before I leave."**

"**Mikan if you don't leave now everyone you know could be in danger!"**

"**But I…I just cant okay!"** Tears were forming in Mikan's eyes.

**Rena: dun dun dunnnnn. Anyone can guess who the mystery guy is? Bwhahaha! REVIEWS PLEASE **


	14. I'm Leaving

Hey! People often say that 13 is an unlucky number… but... I don't care about what they say… :)

Oh, and I'm bringing Ruka, Alicia & Claire back to life in this chapter. (kinda)

Thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter:

Moonacre99

Natikan

& my dear anonymous reader :)

Thank you to the people who fave-ed and alert-ed this story!

Disclaimer: I **do not** own Gakuen Alice

**RECAP!**

"**Mikan, you have to get out of here before anything happens." **

"**I can't leave with you now. There's too many things I have to do before I leave."**

"**Mikan if you don't leave now everyone you know could be in danger!"**

"**But I…I just cant okay!"** Tears were forming in Mikan's eyes.

**Chapter 13 **

**Natsume's POV**

It was 4am and I still couldn't get even a wink of sleep. This, was really troubling me so I decided to take a walk. I put on my sweats and walked out of the dorms with my hands in my pockets.

**Normal POV**

Natsume walked passed the dorms, school and the apple tree. As he passed the apple tree, he could hear people talking in the forest. He walked as quietly as he could getting as close as he could to the people who were talking.

"…**Mikan, give me three good reasons why I really shouldn't just knock you out right now and bring you back to the academy."** Rei rubbed his forehead with two fingers.

"**Well… one, it would kill you to have to knock out a 13 year old girl. Two, you **_**are**_** in a school with alices who are good people and not corrupted. Three, you know you couldn't if you wanted to. Oh! And lookie here! Four, Natsume will jump out of that tree, kick your ass and you fucking know it." **

**(A/N: No, Mikan's not 12. her birthday passed like, one chapter ago. But Natsume is still 12.)**

Rei sighed. **"You have 15 hours to decide either way. Don't say I didn't tell you **_**they**_** would come."** He disappeared into the forest.

Natsume came out from behind the tree, hands in his pockets. **"Mikan, mind telling me what the hell was that about?" **

No response came from Mikan. Natsume asked again. There was still no response. Natsume turned toward Mikan to find her not there. All but a leafs left in her place. Natsume sighed and turned his back beginning to walk back to the dorms but something stopped him.

"**She's going to leave you know Natsume. I've already seen her doing it…"**

"**You should keep your visions to yourself **_**Alicia.**_** But, then again that's not really your real name is it?"** Natsume hissed.

"**We changed it for safety reasons and you know that so stop being an ignorant twit and listen!"** Alicia sighed. **"Look, I'm just trying to help okay? She's our friend too you know. We just want the best for her... But…right now, that's to leave this place."**

Natsume stood there for a minute or so, as though he was thinking about something, but then just continued walking back towards the dorms.

"**He really is just a stubborn, ignorant, little brat."** Claire said jumping down from a tree.

"**We need to go talk to Mikan again. This is not going the way it's supposed to be. If Natsume reaches her before we do, we can say that all this, which we've been doing for the past 9 years, would go to waste." **

**Dorms (0450)**

Natsume walked into the room to find everything of Mikan's gone. There was noting but a single note left on the table with a multi-coloured alice stone that was threaded into a necklace. Natsume sat on the couch and opened the note.

_Dear Natsume,_

_When you're reading this, I'm most likely gone already. __Please understand that I wasn't forced to leave or anything. _

_Natsume, if you can, please goes back to the academy.__I know, you would think I'm crazy right now. _

_But, I assure you, if you go back now there won't be anything to be afraid of. __Plus, you're going to be in the same class as __**them**__!_

_Loving you always, __Sakura Mikan _

_Oh! P.s. You can ask Ruka to go with you too! I Almost forgot about him…after all I didn't really see him much…_

**Garden (0445 -time stopped) **

"**Wait, how do you people know about this anyway? If you were in the forest listening to our convocation, how come I didn't notice you? I'm sure there were only Rei and I. plus Natsume behind that tree." **Mikan said in distress.

"**Mikan, that is not really important right now. What is though is that you need to go back to the academy and take accept **_**that**_**. Trust me Mikan. You have no idea at all. You have no idea how much that place has changed. How much the students there have changed. They have total control here. They will come and they will kill everyone that gets in their way that they think is not useful. And considering the people at our school, you could pretty much say we're part of them already. All of us." **Alicia sighed.

"**But, I can't just leave you guys like that and go poof. We've been through so much together and…. and…"**

"**Mikan, we totally understand what you're going through, but, we really need to focus on what is important. And now the most important thing is that you get out of here as safe as possible. You cannot afford to stay here any longer then you already have. So right now, what we need you to pack your things, contact Persona and get you little ass out of this place asap. Don't worry about him. You know where we're going to go and you know that he will be there too. We'll take care of him Mikan." **Claire tried to reason.

"…**Fine. But you have to promise me something… we'll be in contact throughout it all…okay?"**

"**Sure." **Alicia and Claire replied at the same time.

"**See you soon then, **_**Alyssa, Cearra.**_**" **The last two words were whispers. Mikan left the two of them standing in the garden.

**In The Limo On **

**The Way to the Academy **

"**I seriously don't know why you would make such a choice Mikan."**

"**I have my own reasons Rei. I have my reasons…" **

"**You seriously want this? You can still back out you know. You don't have to do this for **_**him.**_**"**

"**It's not just that Rei. You know the reason too. I know you do. I'm doing this for him because I don't want him to get hurt. But, then again, I might just be hurting him even more by telling him it's safe to go back to the academy and when he reaches there, notices that I'm not going to be with him."**

There was silence between the two for a while then Persona spoke,** "It's amazing how they keep such a low profile though… those two kids…"**

"**Please Rei, their not four anymore… the age when you found them…right?"**

"**Yeah, though, I wish I didn't. Pretty good actresses you have to admit, am I right?"**

Mikan giggled.** "They sure are…I wonder when I'll see them again…Rei, are **_they_ **going in earlier or later then **_**them?**_** If they are, please make it that **_**they**_** go in first before **_they_** do. It's necessary."**

**(A/N: I know the crap that Mikan just said doesn't make any sense at all…)**

"**Its okay, **_**they **_**will be enrolled within these four days."**

**February**

"**Ohayo! My oh-so beautiful students! Today, we have two new students!" **A gay looking teacher said making all his students suddenly pay attention.

Two girls walked into the classroom. One, had brown hair and eyes and was taller then the other by about ¾ of a head. While, the other had dark brown hair and black eyes.

"**Alyssa, special, dangerous."**

"**Cearra, special, dangerous."**

When both of them spoke it gave a chill down your spine. But, nonetheless, they both had a fan club in an instant.

"**Does anyone have any questions for Alyssa and Cearra-san?"**

"**Alysaa-sama, please marry me!"**

"**Cearra-sama! Be my girlfriend!"**

"**What are your alices?"**

"**Why don't you people have surnames?"**

Cearra turned towards Alyssa and gave her a pleading look.

"**In order of the questions for both Cearra and I, no, no, why should we tell you and classified."**

"**Okay then, you guys can sit with Natsume and Ruka at the back. Free period."**

Alyssa and Cearra walked passed Natsume and Ruka's desk and sat at the one behind them instead.

"**Yeah right you should! You bitches don't deserve to sit next to my Natsume-sama!" **Luna a girl in their class, which wears way too much make-up for her own good, laughed.

Cearra and Alyssa just ignored her and each pulled out a book to read.

"**Hey bitches! I'm talking to both of you! You should be listening to me!"**

"**Cea, do you hear someone talking? I can't help but hear something…"**

"**Why, I think I do Aly. It sounds like some poor little tone deaf bird somewhere off the academy yelling of its little life!"**

Smoke started rising from Luna's head. She was fuming mad. Luna stumped up to them, ready to slap Cearra, who was sitting on the outer side of the chair. She raised her hand in the air. Her hand tried to slap Cearra's face but when her hand got even an inch nearer to Cearra's face, it got repelled like there was some sort of barrier.

"**My dear girl, hasn't your mother thought you to know what you're dealing with before you deal with it?"** Cearra said putting down her book starting to look at her nails.

"**Why you bitch! How dare you talk about my mother like that?"**

"**That's not really the question Luna-san. Considering that your poor okaa-san didn't even want a rude and inconsiderate little brat that could kill her in a second. This class doesn't even know what your alice is either do they?" **

With that last remark, Alyssa and Cearra left with a shocked Luna, a worshiping a fan club and a very amused Hyuuga Natsume, even though you couldn't see it, in the classroom.

**HSP's office**

A knock was heard twice in on the door of the high school principal's office. A soft and muffled 'come in' was heard and two teen's walking into the office grining mischievously.

"**Nice to see you again my dear girls…" **

The two girls smiled. **"We haven't seen each other for a awfully long time. Aren't you going to invite us for tea?"**

A chuckle was heard from behind the desk. **"Yes, yes, please sit down… So, care to tell me what happened in England?" **

**Er… yay? It's done! Review anyone? It makes a author know that at least someone is reading his/her story! :) **


	15. My oh my!

**We won't be seeing much of Mikan for a while. But it won't be too long… anyway…ENJOY! **

Thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter/reviewed:

**Ms. Cuddles09**- Yeah…I know they talk like they're at least 9 or something...but, hey, Youchi was almost just as bad when he was their age… Kinda.

**Natikan**- Hmm… we MIGHT find out in this chapter…or not… :)

**Msdgirl**- I had to keep it in the time frame when they were still younger because there's much more to come when they're older.

**pretty kamboj (Anonymous)**- When did I use the word 'dia'?

Thank you to the people who fave-ed and alert-ed this story!

Disclaimer: I **do not** own Gakuen Alice

**RECAP!**

"**Nice to see you again my dear girls…" **

The two girls smiled. **"We haven't seen each other for an awfully long time. Aren't you going to invite us for tea?"**

A chuckle was heard from behind the desk. **"Yes, yes, please sit down… So, care to tell me what happened in England?" **

**Chapter 14**

**Somewhere In the Far West**

Mikan was breathing heavily clutching onto her shirt. This was very bad. She was surrounded by thousands of armed men with and without alice. It was going to be difficult getting out of this mess…

**Classroom**

"**Natsume, those two girls look very familiar… Do we know them?" **Ruka asked during Math class.

"**You saw them more then once. Can't you remember at all?" **Natsume replied not bothering to take the Manga he was reading off his face.

"**N-not really…But I'm sure I've seen them somewhere before…like somewhere in a dream…" **

"**It wasn't a dream I can assure you that. Those two… I wonder if they have any idea where **_**she**_** is."**

**After School (Girl's Dorm)**

**(A/N: I like to split the different genders you can't blame me for making a boys only and girls only dorms!)**

"**Kyaaa! Natsume-sama! Ruka-sama!"**

"**Oh my God! Natsume-sama is SO hot!"**

Were some of the many screams heard as some of the two of the middle school's hottest boys walked down the halls of the girl's dorm.

The two boys continued walking until they reached the Special Star level.

As Natsume and Ruka were walking towards a particular door, it opened to revile two girls leaning on the door frame with arms crossed over their chest staring at Natsume.

Natsume opened his mouth to speak but she beat him to it. **"I saw you coming from a block away Hyuuga. I also know what you're here for and I can tell you that she is not here. So please leave the girls dorm before we all go deaf."**

Natsume smirked. **"Sharp as always Alyssa and…when did you start calling me Hyuuga? What happened to Natsume?"**

The girl only scoffed at his reply.

"**Like we have time to even bother with what we call you. You of all people know that very well. Shouldn't you be with **_**that guy**_**? Oh right, I almost forgot, you hate him."** Cearra hissed.

"**Wait… aren't you two Clai-"** A strong gust of wind came cutting Ruka short of what he was going to say.

Cearra and Alyssa glared at the now smirking Natsume Hyuuga. Cearra gestured Ruka and Natsume in while Alyssa was already in the room. Natsume walked in with hands in his pockets and Ruka petting his bunny. Cearra looked around the corridor before closing the door joining the rest who were in the living room.

**(A/N: It's like Mikan's room when she first came to the academy. Still the same, big…house.)**

"**Alyssa-san, your room is especially cold compared to others…" **

"**Anything is possible with alice, isn't it Ruka? Now, please make yourself feel at home sit down." **

The two girls left into the kitchen.

"**Are we allowed to tell him about her?"**

"**You know we're not supposed to tell him anything at all."**

"**But, I feel so bad… and, the guy doesn't even have a clue where she is or what she's doing now."**

"**I want to tell him too… but, you know the rules. Let's go back. They must be getting inpatient."**

As Cearra and Alyssa walked back into the room, they could hear ruffling sounds coming from the bedroom. They snuck up on the two boys ransacking the bedroom.

"**Hey! What are you doing?" **

Natsume and Ruka jumped at the shout. The room was now in a mess. Drawers, bags, and closet turned inside out. Everything was on the floor in a complete mess.

"**So much for making themselves at home…"** Alyssa muttered. **"Get out. Right now or you will regret it." **

Natsume and Ruka jumped out the window in Alyssa's bedroom and disappeared of both girls' sight.

"**So much for respect to your senior's… did you see the necklace around Natsume's neck?" **

Cearra nodded. **"I'm confident that its Mikan's alice stone..."**

Alyssa flipped out her phone and started dialling. The phone kept ringing. When it finally stopped a voice came out, **"Hey, I'm not here at the moment but please feel free to leave a message! Thanks!" **

Both girl's sighed listening to the recorded message. Alyssa walked to the couch and sat down slouching.

"**What the hell are we going to do? The girl hasn't picked up her phone in weeks and I can't even see her in anyway possible because she keeps using her stupid nullification."** Alyssa sighed.

"**It's not like you can blame her for you not wanting to see what happens to her during and after those. I mean, they take a hell lot of energy out of you and you could be survey injured from one." **

"**Yeah, but bloody hell, it's been like 3 weeks. What do you want me to do? Sit here and do nothing? I for one don't think so!"** Alyssa raised her voice.

"**Aly, calm down for goodness sake! Have you tried the alice stone?"**

"**Multiple times Cea. It's annoying the hell outta me."** Alyssa ran her hand through her hair in stress.

The window opened and a man with a white mask climbed onto the ledge.

Both girls sighed. "Persona."

He nodded.

"**Do you have any news on Mikan? We haven't heard or seen her anywhere at all… and that's really weird."** Alyssa asked.

Persona shook his head. **"I don't even know where she is right now. The mission she recently had… it's completed but she's nowhere to be seen. She hasn't even made contact with me."**

"**Is kidnap possible?"** Alyssa asked out of the blue.

Cearra and Persona gave her a confused look.

"**Call Imai Hotaru. Now." **

**Hmm… fun chapter? Lol…**


	16. AN Sorry

Hello my beautiful people of earth! Lol. Okay, anyway I'm so sorry if you guys think that this is a chapter, it's not I'm just telling you that I'm changing my name from 'Rena Miko' to 'Fallen-Angel-RM' and if you're asking why… well… lets just say that my family figured it I was typing this and well.. They not exactly encourage me having a very 'colourful' language and when they saw the fanfic they read it and all…. So yeah. I'm changing my name.

~Fallen Angel 

**(BTW: 'RM' stands for 'Rena Miko'**


End file.
